Cold As You
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: Eventually Kirk/Spock While protecting a young girl, Spock over hears something that causes him to think about his relationship with his Captain. Which ends up causing an actual relationship. Eventually as in, it starts in Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: One OC to get the story going. More will be added later...possibly. That's just the way I work.)

Uhura was a very logical woman. When Spock kissed her before he left to destroy the Romulan ship, she knew that it was the beginning of the end.

She had been right. As soon as he came back, Spock had put an end to the relationship.

"You are a beautiful woman, and a good student, but our relationship is illogical."

She was almost tempted to fight back. But she knew she had just as much of a chance getting Spock to agree to her ways, as Kirk had getting Spock to agree with his ways. So she had dismissed herself. And went straight to her captain's room.

Her captain could and would give her the attention she needed, even if he wasn't supposed to.

/..//./

"All you need to do is go there, make sure she gets the pamphlet and leave. It will take you five minutes tops." Kirk said trying to convince his first officer to go.

"I still don't understand why I have to go, Captain. It would be just as logical to send someone else."

The captain sighed. He had been ordered not to explain the situation to his first, and he also could barely understand the mission himself. And as much as he liked annoying Star Fleet, this could effect Spock's life. "This girl grows up to be a very important women. If she doesn't get that pamphlet, she gets poisoned at the dinner she goes to later in life."

"I still don't understand how it is logical for me to go." Spock wondered if it had anything to do with getting him off the ship. He, as well as many others, was aware of Uhura and his Captain's relationship, but the two in the relationship were not aware of that.

If stressing the importance of the woman wasn't going to get Spock to go, Kirk knew what tactic would. "Well, they also said I would be just a capable as you on this mission so I guess I could go."

Spock refused to show it, but that comment had annoyed him, very much. "I will go, you should stay to command the ship. The mission will get done more efficiently if I do it."

Spock could see the annoyance in Kirk's face, and was glad his face didn't betray his feelings as profusely as his captain's face did.

//.//.//

He had beamed down almost right in front of the girl. This caused the girl to crash into him, bounce off, and bump into a bulletin board. However, she seemed to think that this was her fault, and proceeded to grab all of the flyers that had been dislocated from the board that had fallen off because of the collision.

Spock was glad to see her glance at the one in her hand and put it in her pocket. Though his face did not show this. As the girl stood up she got a good look at him. He had expected her to be slightly frightened of her appearance, but her eyes seemed to shine. "Was there a con or something?"

He simply stared at her.

"You cosplaying as an elf? When is the con? Or was it?"

Her way of speaking was almost as annoying as Uhara's or Kirk's. Her grammar was terrible.

"You still sore about me bumping into you? I am sorry...you wouldn't happen to know how to jump start a car, would you?"

This girl asked to much, but seeing as no one had alerted him that he had to come back, he assumed he had to also help her with this.

He was able to start the car, but when the girl tried, nothing happened. Spock decided the easiest thing to do would be drive her home.

As they made there way past many places, the car was quiet. As they made the turn past a church and to her house she said quietly. "He who angers you, controls you." He couldn't help but be curious.

"What?"

"Oh, I read it on the Church bill board. Quite interesting. Maybe true. I try not to get to mad, so I wouldn't totally know."

As they pulled in, she smiled. "Thank you. I don't exactly know where you came from, but I know I'm gonna remember your face."

As Spock walked away and was later beamed up, he wondered if it was a good thing that the girl would remember his face.

But more prominent in his mind was the wondering he was doing about the quote she had said earlier.

_He who angers you, controls you._

And the more Spock thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Without showing it, like always, he realized that this needed to change before that certain person could get cocky about the fact that getting a rise out of his first also meant controlling him. And this itself made him angry.

(Did it get better? Worse? Please let me know.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: OC, to help with stressing the point even more, and to help me with the story. And because I almost made cupcakes today. And thank you for the reviews.)

Spock, though barely showing it, was happy to see Admiral Pike.

"And how is the Enterprise?"

"The ship is fine, Admiral Sir, but the Captain who replaced you puts the ship in danger every mission."

"Well, most captains have to."

"But they don't intentionally provoke the attackers."

"This is true. But the way Captain Kirk works has been proven successful by the small number of casualties the ship has every time you return."

"That is because of our very capable medical team, Sir, not because of our captain."

Pike couldn't help but chuckle. He knew, that no matter what Kirk wouldn't intentionally put his crew members in danger. Maybe Kirk would put his self in danger, and he had many times, but never his crew members. He had a feeling that Kirk almost always had a plan to get his shipmates out of harm's way, even if it involved getting the ship damaged,"Well I did have a reason for asking you here Spock."

"And what was that Sir?"

"I know that your mother's death has been hard on you, so I regret having to ask this of you, but before she went to Vulcan she left behind some friends. Now, many of them have died of old age, but one of her closest friends is still alive. I hate having to ask you this, but I would be very grateful if you could, while the Enterprise is being repaired, alert her of her close friends death."

Spock was intrigued by the fact that a human, while not on Vulcan, could live that long. This was an abnormality, and even though he didn't want to have to talk about his mother, he did want to meet this person. "I don't mind."

/../../

The small house was amazing. It was extremely simple, and not at all as sophisticated as the building around it, but the fact that it had been built the same way 21st century houses were built, with all the same materials, impressed Spock. The woman, who had been identified as Charlotte, had built the house herself. She had known her mother from attending same academy as her. After his mother married her father and left for Vulcan, Charlotte started a museum to show people of today the customs of the past. She made a lot of money on this, and was asked to travel in space enlightening everyone, but she respectively declined. Spock made a note of this, wanting to find out more about this if she did not react to bad after the news.

Before he had the chance to knock the door was swung open and he was practically dragged in. "Absolutely dreadful what happened to your planet dear. And your mother. It's a pleasure to meet you though hun." The old woman spoke very quickly. "You actually look quite familiar. Possibly someone I met when I was younger. But that was so long ago. If I don't got a name it's extremely hard to associate it with one's face. I made some cupcakes. Back in my time they were called vegan. I'm not sure if you can eat them, so if you can't I'll make you something else. You're Spock right hun? I wish I could've met you when you were younger. You were probably such a cutie." She brought out the cupcakes. She rattled off the ingredients before he could ask. He politely declined. "Well you're still cute. Now I know you Vulcans don't show much feeling, but like your mother I could always read your father's eyes. I guess I'm able to with you too hun." She grabbed Spock's face in her hands. "Now look at all the terrible feeling in there. Sadness, Pain, and the most evident anger. You know anger's bad hun. 'He who angers you, controls you.' My bible teacher drilled that into my head when I was younger." She had let go off his face but kept her eyes locked with his. "Surprised at what I can see or have said hun? Feel free to ask any questions."

Spock learned more about his mother and father than he had ever learned before. He felt extremely thankful towards this woman, because her involvement in the matter seemed to be what got his parents together. He felt safer here, Charles(which he was ordered to call her) was very accepting, and very easy to talk to. He learned a lot of things, but one of the most interesting is about how she knew all about the Vulcan demise and such.

"Well, as advanced as your computers like to think they are, certain tricks from the past can break through many of the firewalls they have. I've had enough free time to hack into almost every system. I'm still working on Star Fleet, so don't be alarmed if you see me arrested one of these days."

Hours had passed, and he realized he had to leave.

"One more question before you go hun?" she sighed. "I don't get much company these day. I was afraid I'd turn into the crazy cat lady, but now I've turned into the crazy not-a-cat-lady. Too plain to get a rise outta the kids I guess."

Spock remembered his question from earlier. "Why didn't you ever go into space?"

"Well, I had been cryogenically frozen, so I figured I'd save space travel for my next life."

"How and when did you get frozen?"

"In my younger day, and the earth's younger days...I thing it was 2014, I was attending a dinner in Russia, just as a sit in. I had been in the Peace Corps and they invited us there for the piece treaty. I had been a vegan, but out of politeness, I still ate the vegetables. They were poisoned, and while I was passed out, the Russians used this time to cryogenically freeze me. When I woke up it was the future. As you may have gathered, your mom was the woman put in charge of me. She helped me get used to this time line."

Spock did everything he could to keep from gawking at her. This lady couldn't be the girl from before. It was illogical and impossible. But he still asked. "How did you become vegan?"

"A pamphlet I found on a bulletin board. I had run into...someone...and then this had fallen off. I read it later when I got home, a realized that vegan would be a good life choice for me."

/../../

The Enterprise was fixed when Spock got back. This thoroughly annoyed Spock since his Captain was the last person he wanted to see. Of course instead he saw Uhura. She didn't see him however, she was to busy eating Kirk's face. He cleared his throat to make himself known. Uhura looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"I see you found someone else. Even though it is against regulation, I have no comment." He stated, giving Uhura no room to protest. He made his way onto the ship and to his room. He hadn't suspected either of them would follow the rules. But to do it where any official could walk by and see. Kirk like danger, but he didn't know Uhura also held this trait. They were only human. They had no control over themselves, and Spock knew it was foolish to hope that they would. When humans behaved that way, it made him ashamed because one half of him came from their species.

/.//.//./

When Spock got to the bridge he could tell that everyone was expecting drama. The human half of him almost wanted to put on a show, but his Vulcan side, which was much stronger quickly repressed this idea. During much of the time, the Captain seemed to be trying to egg Spock on by repeatedly calling Uhura 'Nyota' and Uhura seemed to be helping Kirk accomplish this by replying back sweetly with 'Captain'. Spock couldn't have cared less if he had been sedated. However when Sulu asked him what he had done during his brief time off, he remembered why he had wanted to avoid the captain.

"Captain Sir, during my last mission, when I was sent back in time, why did you not tell me that the girl I was saving, was the woman who got my parents engaged" was a bit to soul-bearing for Spock to handle so he went with. "Captain, why did you lie to me during the last mission?"

"What do you mean Mister Spock?" Kirk said, the Mister Spock sounding sarcastic.

"You said, and I quote ' I would be just a capable as you on this mission' but this girl needed to meet me, so she would encourage my mother to marry my father. However, she didn't need the pamphlet. She ate the veggies out of the meal and politely declined the meat. She was still poisoned, and cryogenically frozen. You had said ' If she doesn't get that pamphlet, she gets poisoned at the dinner she goes to later in life.' which is also a lie."

"Well Spock," Kirk said smirking as if he knew how the outcome of this would be, or possibly because he found Spock 'cute' when he was angry. "In all fairness, I wasn't lying. I never specified if getting the pamphlet would cause her not to get poisoned. I simply hinted. Which doesn't mean I'm lying." Spock tried to remain calm, knowing that Kirk just wasted a reaction out of him. "As a so called genius, it wasn't very hard to get you to do my bidding without complaint. Which is good. It shows you're finally realizing who is in charge here.

As much as Spock was focussing on the first quote Charles had said about violence his mind drifted to the second.

_However, I prefer being passive aggressive, so when you do flip, and kick the crap out of the person angering you, even if he ends up controlling you in the end, you know for some of the time, you had all of the control._

( Better? Worse? Situation has been chosen.)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Trek

**(PLEASE RE-READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. THEY HAVE BEEN EDITED TO HELP WITH THE STORY MAKING MORE SENSE.)**

(WARNING: Slash. Kirk/Spock.[finally]Okay, so I decided to do a mix of things. Since I suck at fighting scenes, there only one little part from situation 1. I also took some ideas from Juni, and most of Situation 2)

It was illogical, Spock would agree to that. But he felt that what he did was worth it. He was now confined to his quarters, but he was sure Kirk's face had to hurt the tiniest bit more than the shame Spock felt. Then again, the bruise would eventually go away, but the feeling of humiliation most likely would not.

The more he was left to mull around with the idea, the more he realized that he had once again let the captain control him. So the best thing he could think to do in this situation was to meditate. So he did.

He continued to do this for sometime, until he got into an almost submissive state. He was in a calm area, so he felt his defenses drop. He would almost call the feeling weak, but it was more relaxed. So he didn't hear the door slide open or his captain step in.

/././

Kirk couldn't help but smirk. Though Spock was sitting up he looked completely out of it. Kirk wonder how far he could go with Spock in this state. He nudged Spock which got the half Vulcan to slowly open his eyes. For a split second he saw anger in Spock's eyes, and he wondered if he was in for another smack down, but the emotional quickly changed to indifference.

"Can I help you with something, Captain? Or have you come to take me out of the confinement order?"

"I came to talk to you. In your own words, it was illogical what you did on the bridge. It showed that you may be having some emotional distress. I want to make sure your okay." From the hints of sarcasm in Kirk's voice Spock could tell that Kirk knew exactly what had affected Spock.

"My 'emotional distress' was from your provoking Captain. I know you know this, and if that was all you came here to ta-"

He was cut off by Kirk slamming him against the bed. "I find it amusing when you're angry, I'll admit to that." Spock was confused. The Captain was pressed up against him in a very sexual manner. Spock knew he could easily shove him off, but it was if something in his body was stopping him. "I like to see how far I can go before I can get you angry. You could call me a machoist, I guess, but it's not like I try it with everyone. I guess it's mostly you."

"Are you not in a relationship with Uhura?" Spock said. He could feel his strength returning, but it was if his strength had decided that it like this position, and was refusing to cooperate. He wondered if he himself was also a machoist.

"More like a relation-shit. We just screw. She's free to flirt with other people, as am I."

"I would hardly call this flirting Captain. This is more like sexual harassment." Kirk's hand began to roam around Spock's body making him even more uncomfortable. Of course soon they got to his ears, and Spock did his best to suppress a moan.

Kirk was able to read his face though. "I guess I don't just like seeing you angry." he said with a smirk as he continued to play with Kirk's ears. "This emotion you're showing right now," he said leaning towards Spock's ear, and then lightly breathing on it. " has become my new favorite." He sucked at Spock's earlobe.

Spock was extremely sensitive there. If Kirk didn't stop soon, Spock imagined he would do something he would regret.

But it felt so good, he could help but want to give in.

(Please review? At least one so I know it was smart of me to re-write it? And sorry it's short. It's early in the morning, and I just edited the last chapters, so 'm feeling a bit lazy.)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Trek

(So I forgot to ask opinion for the story before I left, so I had no idea if I was to sex or not to sex. Not wanting to scare anyone away just yet, I decided against sexing. WARNING: More Kirk/Spock-ness-almost sex)

If Spock had felt weak before he felt even more so now. He was trapped between his captain and his bed. His Captain was, in a sense, trying to eat Spock's ears. Like someone would eat a gummy candy. Spock could feel himself becoming aroused, and knew that his sadistic captain had to be enjoying the dark green tint that was on his subordinate's face.

Kirk bit down on the tip of Spock's ear and felt the Vulcan grind into him. Spock's eyes were hazy, and his lids had almost covered them. Kirk wasn't exactly sure how far he was going to go. The Vulcan didn't seem like he was going to put up any protest. He made a note to self about how sensitive Spock's ears were and planned to later use this information against his first officer.

He snaked his hands up Spock's shirt and began to toy with his nipples. Spock seemed to do nothing but writhe in pleasure and pain. Finally he spoke out. "Ca-captain..." with all his panting and writhing Kirk was expecting something along the lines of 'Lets screw now' but when he saw the pain and fear in Spock's eyes he removed his hands. And quickly removed his body from Spock's. When he was feet away from him instead of inches, it was evident that Spock was shaking badly. Spock appeared to be having a hard time breathing, and now that he was free proceeded to curl himself in a little ball.

"You...you don't have to be in confinement any more..."

"Please get out." Spock said quietly.

/../..//../../

Uhura noticed it first. McCoy second, Sulu third, Scotty forth, but the adorable russian teenager was the first one to bring it up.

"Do Wulcans not like to be touched?" he had brought up while Spock was off-duty.

"From what I've seen these past few days I'd say yes." Sulu said thankful that the Captain was also absent from the bridge. Kirk had been the one who had seemed to have the most physical contact with Spock, each time Spock responding by turning or moving away quickly. In one incident Spock had turned so fast and with enough force to make a dent in the Captain's chair.

"I'm a doctor, why am I even on the bridge?" McCoy said looking annoyed. Not that he didn't always look that way.

"He broke a chair. I'm worried about him. If something medical was going on, it's be good for yo-"

"You ju' want more people to gossip wit' lass." Scotty said interupting Uhura.

"Well if you're so against it why did you come?" she shot back.

"I'm not. Mr. Spock's aversion skills yesterday broke one of the water pipes and left a nice little bruise on me left arm. If he's going to start breaking things I'd like to be givin' a sedative to give 'em if he tries anythin',"

"On that same note," McCoy said the furrow in his brow changing to one of concern instead of anger. "He doesn't mind touching other people if it means keeping from getting touched by our captain. Or was I the only one that noticed this?"

Uhura nodded. "I wasn't exactly sure, but now that you mention it..."

"The Captain vould newer doe something that vould harm one of his crevmates!" Chekov protested.

Sulu put his hand over Chekov's to calm him down. "They weren't insinuating that." he said turning to stare at Uhura and McCoy. His voice laced with venom and respect for the Captain. "Right?"

"Not at all." Uhura said, but everyone excluding Chekov could tell it was a lie.

Before McCoy walked out he whispered quietly to Uhura. "If either ends up in my medical bay, I expect you to _talk _to the other."

"Then I expect you to _talk _to the one who ends up in your medical bay." she shot back quietly.

(Okay. So it's still pretty short. Be reminded I was working on empty. So I will pretty much take any suggestions. Or if you don't want to give a suggestion at least make another choice.

Who ends up in medical bay? Spock or Kirk

Who gets _talked _to by Uhura? Kirk or Spock?

Also, again, I would like at least one review before I write the next chapter. Thank you. And good Morning.)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Trek

(Wanted to clear up a few things. I am aware Spock is vegetarian, but the stuff it was made up off is like thousand of years old. The food was cryogenically frozen with her. So as polite as Spock wants to be he had to decline...because food...1000 years old. Even if you can eat it... I would decline. WARNING: Kirk/Spock-ness and terribly written Spock-McCoy conflict/conversation)

Kirk could hear the little voice in the back of his head telling him to back off and stop bothering Spock. It told him that if he really cared about him he would leave him alone. But the impulsive side of him, which usually won the inner battles, like how he was able to get Spock to show emotion. Even if it was fear. To see Spock back away or shiver whenever they touched was a victory of sorts. So when he was finally able to corner Spock near the heating vents, he ignored the voice saying that was saying how potentially dangerous this was. Not only for himself, not only for Spock, but for the heating vents. Any damage to those could freeze the whole ship. Kirk, as predicted, ignored the voice.

Spock turned to get away from the Captain. Kirk grabbed his arms, and quickly began the onslaught on Spock's sensitive ears. The way the Vulcan was moaning, Kirk wasn't expecting anything but compliance.

So when Spock's hand hit the heating vent, it was a bit of a surprise. Scotty rushed down to fix it. Spock was brought to the sick bay because of the second degree burns he got. And Kirk was dragged away by an angry Uhura.

/../../

The wound was quickly bandaged.

"Care to tell me how you got it?" McCoy asked turning away from the Vulcan to put the excess bandages away.

"It's easy to deduce that I hit my hand against a steam vent, and the steam that escaped from the vent burned my hand."

"Fine. Care to explain why you were flustered when Scotty came to fix it?" McCoy said still not facing Spock.

"I was not-"

"Explain to me why you were blushing." He said in a 'don't-pull-that-shit-with-me' voice.

"I had damaged a very important vent for our ship, it was a no-"

"It has nothing to do with the hickey on your ear?" McCoy said turning to face the First Officer.

Spock tried very hard to stay composed. But the fact that his situation had been compromised cause a green tint to come to his face, and caused him to stutter. "I-I don't believe I know what you-"

"Look, if Kirk is doing something to you..." McCoy didn't know what to say. He had dealt with many of the woman sexually harassed by the Captain. They would stay angry for 2-3 days, but in the end they'd drop it because he was good in bed. And that would be the end of that. But Spock was not some large-chested easily amused bimbo. Spock was nothing like any of the women the Captain had been through. He wasn't even a woman.

"If he was doing something to me... it would be most logical to get away from him." Spock said. McCoy could tell it was a statement, that Spock would like to have some back-up on.

McCoy was so tempted to suggest just sleeping with the captain, because that seems to help getting the Captain uninterested, but he doubted Spock would agree to that. He went with the cliche. "Do what feels right." He saw Spock's face flare for a brief second in annoyance and anger.

"Fine." he said standing up and leaving.

/.//./

"What the hell are you doing?!" Uhura said sounding pissed off.

"You said, and I quote, 'I don't mind sleeping with you, but you and I both know neither of us can be confined to the same bed every night.' If you're trying to say that that wasn't you giving me per-"

"I'm not talking about that. You're practically screaming 'Please court-martial me for sexually harassing my first officer.' I don't give a shit if you like him. But he's still fragile. He lost a lot and yo-"

"He's not some little doll, I'm sure he can handle himself. And all of the chick's I've done act like that. Most of the time 'no' usually means 'keep bothering me until I decide I do want to sleep with you'. You're a goo-"

"Spock isn't one of those girls! He's your first officer, and almost your friend. And now you're screwing it up cause you want to sleep with him?!!"

"I...I am not behaving like that. I'm going about it the way I go about all my relationships."

"Your relation-shits! You've never stayed with any of those girls! You know what you are doing, and I can tell you're gonna act like you don't, so I don't want you leaving here until you realize you should stop."

"The brid-"

"I'll put Chekov in charge of it!" Uhura stormed out leaving Kirk alone in his room.

//.//./.././/.//

Spock sent the request. It was a simple letter of resignation from the Enterprise. He wasn't expecting a quick reply, since the letter was lengthy, so when the scanner pinged he was surprised. He read the reply, and instantly knew who it was from.

**You sure about this hun?**

(I would very much like one review before I do the next part. However, I already have the next two chapters planned out, so please don't suggest anything. I'll get all 'I should do that...and that will ruin my flow. Thank you. Oh and I'm sorry it's short. They seem to be getting shorter, and I apologize for that. I'd say I'll try to make them longer...but i have a feeling I won't If you really think they should be longer, leave me a review about it...or just tell me you like the length. That would make my day.)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: OC comes back. This time, she helps with getting our...I can't tell you. Just read it. You know you want to)

Kirk blinked as the communicator in his room went off. It was a link to a letter that had been stopped in being sent. It was a letter of resignation. For some reason, unknown to him, the sending had been cancelled. The malfunction gave him the choice. He could send it out or delete it. He read it, and choose to delete it. He didn't want to lose his first officer. And that's when he realized that his behavior the last few days could cause him to lose him. He knew he needed to stop. Even as his impulsive side complained, the decision was made. Kirk knew that Spock was not like the other girls he dated, which meant his way of doing things wasn't going to work. He needed a new plan of action. So, realizing what Uhura wanted him to, he began formulating a new plan for getting Spock to fall in love with him. And that's when he made an even more important discovery. He was in love with Spock.

/;/;/

**You sure you wanna do that hun?**

The reply blinked at him. He knew who this was from, because of the 'hun' at the end. "Charles is amazing." he thought to himself.

_How did you hack into this system?_

**Don't get off topic. Why are you resigning?**

_Personal reasons._

**To personal to talk to your dear Aunt Charles about?**

Spock could almost hear the sarcasm laced in that simple reply. "This is none of her business." he mused. "But I feel as if I need to tell her. She has become the closest thing to my mother. Aside from my father. But I could not talk to him about this matter."

_An associate of mine. He is behaving most irregularly. I feel uncomfortable, so I have decided to resign, to separate the two of us._

**So you're running away.**

_I am not running away. _

**Was this the first time it happened?**

_There were one or two other incidents, I waited hoping he would stop._

**Or hoping he would continue?**

_What are you insinuating?_

**Maybe, without you knowing, part of you likes it. You seem to have control over everything hun, especially your emotions. Maybe, you like not being in control for once. To actually felt something, even if that feeling is uncomfortable.**

_That is preposterous. I woul-_

The connection was suddenly lost. Spock assumed that she must have been caught, or at least realized that someone could be listening. "I would not like something like that." Spock seemed to be trying to convince himself. His Vulcan side said he should separate himself from the captain, but his human side reminded him that the first time the captain had came after him he had laid there and done nothing.

He began thinking of the captains touch. Then his body pressed against his. Even his cocky smirk. His rugged voice. He gasped, realizing that he was aroused.

/../../../

Spock quickly realized that Charles must have stopped the resignation from going through. He had no contact from the Fleet, but more evident in his mind, he had no contact from the Captain. Kirk would still act playful, but more so towards others, not Spock. There were no more on-purpose accidental touches, no forbidden meetings in dangerous areas. Spock hadn't dented anything, or hurt himself.

And he missed it.

He of course would not stoop to Kirk's level. He would not purposely touch the Captain. The brush in the lift when they both reached for the button was an accident. When his hand brushed Kirk's when he reached for something, even though it happened almost five times, was also an accident. Spock didn't keep looking at the Captain because he like him, he was just looking at him to make sure he wasn't going to do anything. He did not gaze into the Captain's eyes when they were talking.

And he most certainly did not want Kirk to touch his ears and have his way with him. No, no. He wanted none of these things. Even when he woke up in the middle of the night after dreaming about them.

Even when he started day-dreaming about it on the bridge, pretending to be thinking about something scientific.

And Spock had not been counting the days since Kirk had tried something inappropriate. It was 15 days and Spock knew it, but he wouldn't admit to it.

Because he was not in love with Jim Kirk. And he repeated that over and over after the Captain would look at him and he would get butterflies in his stomach.

"I am not in love with Jim Kirk." said his Vulcan side.

"I am lying, and I know it." his human side shot back.

(ah...it still seems short. But I like where this is going, and I hope you guys do to.

"Thit" [awesome points to whoever gets this. Including you MissStud] I would like one review before I do the next part. Please.)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Kirk/Spock dream;OC comes back;the crew gossiping

Author's Note: So I took a nap today, and when I woke up I was really disoriented. I still kind of am. So I apologize in advance for any spelling errors I miss while writing, confusingness while reading, and everything else that happens in this chapter. Thanks you, and enjoy Chapter 7)

_Spock gasped as the captain pushed him up against the control panel. If Spock were to move, he would damage the communications module, or hurt the captain. Hurting the captain was the ideal choice at this point. Except the Captain was doing something with his tongue against Spock's ear, and he felt completely helpless. _

_Anyone could walk in right now and see them. Yet they were alone on the bridge. And the captain was completely ignoring the fact that they were in a semi-public area. In fact he seemed more focused on getting Spock's clothes off. He removed his mouth from Spock's ears._

_Kirk began sucking on Spock's neck. Finally it seemed that Spock could talk. "Ca-captain..." he barely managed to pant out. _

_"Shh." Kirk said chuckling against Spock's neck. He quickly kissed Spock's lips. For some reason this felt awkward to Spock, but Kirk didn't seem to notice. "You like it."_

_"I-I..." Spock could barely manage a complete sentence as Kirk's hand snaked up his shirt. Kirk's fingers quickly found Spock's nipples and began toying with them._

_Spock grinded into Kirk. "Captain..." he moaned. "I-i...please stop w-what-"_

_Kirk cut off Spock's protest with another quick kiss. "You like it, and you know it."_

Spock woke up from the dream quite startled. He touched his fingers to his lips realizing that even though Kirk had done many inappropriate things, they had yet to kiss. The brought a frown to his face until a very angry Vulcan half of him began to protest very loudly. " You are behaving illogically, and this will lead to nothing except your demise." Spock wanted to protest, but it was himself that was speaking. "Vulcan's are rarely intimate, yet you have spent the last 15 days having contact with a man who is the most illogical being you have came across. You know your behavior has been inappropriate these last few days, so I see no need to tell you to stop. Because you know you must."

//.//.//.//

So the contact stopped. Completely. Kirk wasn't touching Spock, and Spock wasn't touching Kirk. They were barely talking to each other unless it was necessary. And everyone could see this.

/./././

"Vat is going on vith them now?" Chekov said looking annoyed. "The Wulcan has seemed to svear of physical contact vith everyone."

"But not just Spock." McCoy said. "Our Captain seems not to be touching..." McCoy seemed to mull over his next few words. "Well...The Captain has no problems with physical contact with everyone, except Spock."

Sulu nodded. "I thought it was bad when Kirk was trying to bother Spock, and then when Spock started being the 'playful' one," Sulu shuddered. "But with neither of them touching, it's like there's a hostile air in here whenever they're around."

"On that same note," Uhura said finally joining the conversation. "Where are the two right now?"

"They better not be trying to break anything down in me area." Scotty said looking annoyed. "It took me 3 days to fix the rupture Spock made."

"They need to just get together and stop damaging this wessel." Chekov said. Four head turned to look at the Russian teenagers. "Vat? You vere all thinking it. You think you are the only ones vho noticed? You could cut the sexual tension betveen those tvo vith a knife."

Sulu burst out laughing. The laughter was contagious, because soon the other three were also laughing.

/../../../

Spock sat in his room meditating. He seemed to be doing that a lot now, to stop himself from thinking of Kirk. The 'ping' from his computer broke him out of the trance.

**Nice to see that there aren't any more resignations coming from you. My talk got to you I guess?**

_What you are doing is against Star Fleet code. If you keep this up I will have to report you._

**Oh, it definitely got to you, but not in the way I had hoped. There's no reason for you to be acting this serious hun. I think you really like whoever was doing that to you, and you're becoming bitter because you're not getting to be with him.**

_What you are saying is illogical and inappropriate._

**Now there's no reason to behave like that. You and your father. So alike.**

_What do you mean by that?_

**Well as much as he tried to hid his emotions, your mother and I could always tell from his eyebrows what he was feeling. I would bet money that at least one of your eyebrows is cocked right now. **

_Don't you have other stuff to do right now? There's a very probable chance that you will get caught if you keep doing this._

**I have all of the time in the word hun. If I get caught using this part, I'll only be back in half an hour to bother you again. I'm like a sticker, once I get stuck to you, I'm not letting go. You've all I've got left of my best friend, and I'm going to make sure you act a tiny bit like her if it gets me caught by Star Fleet.**

_Like my mother?_

**You think your parents relationship was cut and dry? Your father is Vulcan. remember? A lot of people warned your mother to stay away. They said he was 'dangerous', but as reasonable your mother is, she was in love, and nothing was going to stop her. Your father was in love too, and that's why nothing stopped him, not even his Vulcan blood, from loving her.**

_This is not the same situation at all. There is no chance that it would work out the way their relationship did._

**Take a chance hun. Even if you get hurt, you won't have to look back and think, 'I wonder what would've happened if I had did that?' Just do what feels right.**

_I despise that saying. It is trite and overused._

**Fine, you don't like that one? I'll use one of my favorite old song lyrics. 'Listen to your heart.' And the one that's telling you to go to him. Not the one that's telling you to not show emotions. That's your brain.**

_The hear pumps blood to your organs, and keeps your body functioning. Emotions come from the brain, and it is a common misconception that 'feeling' come from the he-_

Yet again Spock was cut off. He wondered if it was Charles doing. As much as he wanted to dwell on if she was at fault, yet again his words tugged at his... emotions.

And yet again his thought drifted to James Tiberius Kirk. His Captain, and quite possibly the man he was in love with.

(Ahhh....my brain. It hurts. Chapter 7 is finished. Yes. So now, I'm am at a lose as to where to go with this stories. Now hold on fans, don't start rushing in with ideas yet, I would like to give a few plausible situations, and then let you decide. Because I am extremely lazy, and not exactly sure if I feel like writing tomorrow, the situation needs at least 3 votes to win. So simply, when you leave a review, choose which situation you would like. However, because of my contest, the minimum number of reviews I need before I do the next chapter has been risen to 3. **3.** okay?

Situation One: Kirk snaps and goes after the Vulcan, Spock gets scared, hurts Kirk, and then Jim and McCoy have a talk while Uhura and Spock have a talk.

Situation Two: Kirk snaps and goes after the Vulcan, hurts Spock and then Spock and McCoy have a talk, and Uhura and Kirk have a talk, yet again.

Situation Three: Situation One, but now with Sulu/Chekov action in the filler space.

Situation Four: Situation Two, but now with Sulu/Chekov action in the filler space.

If there is a tie...then I will choose the idea I like better. So thank you for your time, and please remember to vote.)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Situation One won. When I got off the internet I had 39 comments, and Situation One beat Situation Three by 1 points. So Situation One-4 votes; Situation 2-1 vote; Situation 3-3 votes; Situation 4-2 votes. So sorry to anyone who voted after I got off, I still hope you enjoy the story.)

Kirk finally got fed up with everything. He was annoyed, and he had no idea how to go about 'courting' Spock. So when the two of them ended up together on the way up to the bridge, he stopped the lift from moving trapping Spock in the small area with him.

He saw his First Officer's body tense right away. "Spock..." Kirk said reaching towards him. Spock grabbed his arm.

"The way you have been acting is inappropriate-"

"-and illogical, I know. I am trying to apologize. I'm not going to do anything, so would you please let go of my hand?"

If Kirk didn't know Spock, he might have not noticed, but it seemed that the Vulcan let go of his arm somewhat reluctantly. Kirk shook off that feeling assuming that it was just because Spock believed that he might try something.

Spock's hands fell behind his back, putting him in the stance he almost always stood in. "It is not only you who is at fault. I understand that my behavior has also been appropriate these past two weeks."

Kirk blinked. "Your behavior? You've been completely professional these past few days, what are you talking about?"

"Well yes, a few days ago I realized my mistake, so I've done my best to keep my emotions in check. You have also kept your emotions in check, and I thank you for that Captain."

"Mistake... Emotions? What emotions Spock?" Kirk said suddenly curious as to what his First Officer was trying to hide. The light green blush that suddenly covered Spock's cheeks did not go unnoticed by the Captain. "What emotions Spock?" Spock was obviously ignoring him, and the angry, impulsive side of Kirk came out. His hand went straight to Spock's ear. "What emotions Spock? I order you to tell me."

"You are abusing your authority." Spock said looking annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Just tell me what-" Kirk was cut off by being shoved against the door of the lift. His head violently crashed against the metal, and Spock's almost worried looking face was the last thing he saw.

/../../

"And how exactly did this happen?" McCoy said giving Spock a conspicuous look.

"I-i..." this was the second time McCoy had caused Spock to stutter. "He...The Captain..." Spock seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"He was behaving inappropriately?" Uhura said appearing at the door.

"Yes." Spock said, almost sounding relieved.

"MmmHmm..." McCoy mumbled. "Well, it's just a small concussion. He'll be awake in an hour at the most. Would you like me to call you when he wakes up?"

"No." Spock said as he walked out.

"Yes. " Uhura said following him.

McCoy sighed. "What do you see in that pointy eared hobgoblin any way?" he said looking at Kirk.

//.//.//

"Spock, would you stop walking so fast?" Uhura said looking obviously annoyed.

"Would you start keeping your boyfriend on a leash?!" Spock snapped as he stopped suddenly,

Uhura really wanted to say some smart comeback. Or at least let Spock know that her and Kirk had ended when Kirk had hurt him. But the fact that she finally had seen Spock show emotion towards her, and that it was a mix of jealousy and anger, was to much for her. She suddenly began giggling. Spock cocked an eyebrow and looked annoyed. She finally managed to squeak out between giggles. "He's...not...my...boyfriend..."

"What ever you call your relationship, is not my business, but when he starts bothering me, and causing my work ethic to suffe-"

"Number One," Uhura said interrupting Spock, "Me and Kirk are no longer in a relationship. Two, Kirk stopped bothering you, till today. Any problems with your work ethic were probably from you fawning over him for the last two weeks. Three, when both of you two finally stopped, everyone could tell. It's putting tension on the bridge, and you two are both so blatantly obvious, even Chekov has noticed."

"I..." Spock had no way to answer back to this. As much as he wanted to protest, she was most likely correct. "That..."

"Look, the way I see it you have two...no three choices. Sleep with Kirk, and just get rid of all the sexual tension, confess your love to each other, and get on with your lives, or keep acting the way your acting, and get nowhere, plus annoy the whole crew."

"I do not believe sleeping with the Captain will-"

"Fine then hurry up and tell him you love him. Everyone can tell except you two, so hurry up and get on with it." Uhura said throwing her hands up in the air at the supposedly smart person in front of her who was acting completely dense.

Spock turned away from her. "I will be in my room. Please tell everyone not to disturb me."

"You better be in there thinking about what I told you!" She called after him.

"I will be meditating." he said quietly. "Trying not to think about the Captain." he thought to himself.

//..//..//

Kirk lazily opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he managed to mutter out.

"You did something stupid and got what you deserved." McCoy said sounding disgruntled.

Kirk remembered what had happened just hours ago. "I'm really stupid aren't I?" he said ruffling his hair.

"Extremely. I mean, what the hell are you doing? Spock's not some fleshy little sorority queen who is playing hard to get. He's much stronger than you Jim, and if he wanted he could rip you apart."

"But he doesn't." Jim said almost as if he was realizing something.

"Exactly, but you don't know when he'll snap and actually do some serious damage." McCoy said still sounding very irritated.

"But, if he really didn't like it...and..the first time...he could've...and his emotions, he was saying...what was he talking about?"

McCoy glared at Jim. "You aren't even listening to me are you?"

"Right, so I'll try not to get hurt, but you might end up seeing me again today." Jim said rushing out of the sick bay.

McCoy sighed. He contacted Uhura with the communicator. "What is Spock doing right now?"

"He said meditating."

"And that wouldn't be harmful to Jim, right?"

"Oh god, what is that idiot going to try now?" Uhura said sounding worried.

"I wish I knew Uhura." he shook his head. "I wish I knew."

(Author's note: Did anyone see the roast of William Shatner tonight on comedy central? I had seen it before, but I still loved when Andy Dick came on claiming to be 'Kock" Spock and Kirk's love child. I couldn't stop laughing when he read the real 'Captain's Log' It was like a badly written fan-fiction. So anyway, this chapter did not turn out like I wanted it to, but I hope you guys like it. I am yet again running on empty, and have no idea what to write about. So instead of a wonderful poll, I am up for any suggestions. But, I might not use them, so don't be offended if I don't. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I apologize if you didn't. I would like at least one review before I continue. Please and Thank You.)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Stuff that happened in TOS happens here...only this time it's the newer sexier actors. I figured that since I don't want this couple together just yet, I might as well have some fun. The episode is one of my favorites, so please enjoy my rendition of 'Mudd's Women' My rendition meaning 'my screwed up slashyish version')

Before Kirk had the chance to do anything a cargo ship going at dangerously high speeds nearly ran into the ship. He took order of the ship and followed it. The cargo ship flew into a asteroid field, and much to Scotty's annoyance they had to put up shields to avoid destroying the ship. Kirk was to busy following the ship at the time to notice that the lithium crystal circuits were losing power quickly. When the cargo ship was finally forced to stop, the Captain had time to realize that the lithium crystals had over loaded and blown out. The occupants from the ship were beamed onto the ship. As soon as they were off the cargo ship, the vessel was destroyed by an asteroid hit.

"Thank you." said one of the three women who had been beamed aboard. "If it hadn't been for you we would be dead."

It didn't take a rocket scientist or a horn-dog to figure out that these women were attractive.

The lone man spoke up. "I'm Leo Francis Walsh." He motioned to the women. "These are my cargo. Ruth, Madga, and Eve. I would like them looked over to see if they are in any ways damaged."

Kirk gave the man a look. "Your cargo? You don't mean to say that you are planing to sell these women are you?"

"They are to be wives for settlers on Ophichus III." Walsh said looking somewhat annoyed.

/./././

McCoy looked baffled. Kirk just looked at the ladies. He finally turned to his friend. "What is it?" he said quietly.

"They are perfectly healthy, but they set off my medical panel. They all say they aren't wearing anything exotic, so I can't figure out what they have that made the panel go off." McCoy sighed. "I would've much rather had you down here today, broken and bloody, instead of these medical mysteries."

/.//./

Spock had been left with Walsh to figure out his real intentions. Walsh had continuously tried to persuade Spock by promising one of the women to him, but of course this did not work. Spock was however, still unfocused because of all the turmoil that had been going on with the Captain. He was grateful when he finally got Walsh to admit his identity. Harcourt Fenton Muud. A wanted criminal with a long rap sheet.

/..//../

Now that Mudd had been found out, the crew could focus on the more important matter at hand. The Enterprise.

"The closest place to get lithium vould be Rigel XII, Captain sir."

"Thank you Chekov. You and Sulu can plot the quickest route there yes?" Kirk said still staring at the blonde woman of the group. No one really understood why the women were on the bridge, but no one but Uhura and Spock cared. The rest of the people on the bridge, who were for once all men, were very thankful for the woman's presence, because it gave them something pretty to look at. Except for Uhura and Spock. They just glared at the women. And every few minutes they would drag their eyes away from the women to glare at their Captain.

Spock finally tore his eyes away from the captain long enough to realize that his communicator was gone, thankfully while at the same time mad, he realized he knew who had it.

/../../

"Thank you Mr. Childress, I will let the Captain know of the plans." Mudd said with an evil grin on his face.

"Let the Captain know of what plans?" Spock said coming in and taking the communicator from Mudd.

"I will tell him myself." Mudd said sounding self-righteous.

"I'll bring you to him." Now, only James T, Kirk could tell, but since he wasn't there the emotion went unnoticed. The emotion being anger and humiliation of course, one that Jim had seen repeatedly for some time.

/././

"He was able to contact the man on Rigel XII-"

"Ben Childress."

"And convince to give us the lithium crystals, but in exchange we must hand over the women and Mudd, with no charges."

Mudd smirked. He very much enjoyed watching the crew watch the first officer and captain's little altercation. The first officer was Vulcan. so Mudd couldn't tell what he was feeling, but annoyance was radiating off of the Captain. He finally spoke up. "I see no reason for you to be angry." Mudd said rubbing salt in the wounds. "You get rid of me and my cargo, and are able to fix your ship. It's a win-win situation."

//.//.//

The decision was made to beam the women and Mudd down to Rigel. However, to make sure the lithium was delivered back to the ship Spock and Uhura were sent down. Since they were the only two not madly infatuated with the women they were the logical choice.

Of course problems quickly arised anyway.

"I will not be a house wife and live a boring life here on this drab planet!" Eve said as she escaped the minors and ran out into a dangerous sand storm.

Childress quickly decided that without all three women the deal would not be made. So Spock went after Eve, leaving Uhura there to deal with the men, and the seemingly doomed to never get their crystals Enterprise.

(Omg. Deal with it. There was very little Kirk/Spock action. Cause I only got on suggestion. (Which I by the way loved, but am saving for later) So I decided to actually have a little action happen. And yes it's a two parter cause I'm lazy and like making you guys wait. But here's a fun little teaser:

In the next chapter, I've decided Spock has a heart-to-heart with Eve. And hilarity (might) ensue. And there is a smack-down-talk via communicator. This time it's a three way.(pervs) And what I mean by that is Kirk gets a verbal smack-down from McCoy and Uhura at the same time.

On that same note. I have this buddy ForeverTiki on deviantart, and she has her whole summer break to do nothing. You guys should totes(no I don't usually talk like this, just wanted to see what your reaction would be) go request some art. If you say you were sent by me she'll give it to you free...(I made a rhyme)

Okay but seriously... I am currently living on reviews. It;s up to you to deem how many will give me enough energy to do the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: I was malnourished today. The reviews I got were good, but most of them were from friends. You GUUUUYYYYSSS. should leave more reviews please. Just for that the chapter content will suffer. On that same note, I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested should let me know and then explain to me how the beta process works.)

"Eve!" Spock called. He had finally come to an area where he was not being battered with sand. It was a small little cave and he knew that Eve must be in here.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She yelped.

"Because the effects of the Venus drug you have been taking have worn off?" he said in his normal I-really-don't-care-at-all-but-sound-smart voice.

"How did yo-"

"I took the human equivalent of 8 years of chemistry, and also have heightened senses because of my heritage."

Eve, now looking more dowdy than stunning frowned. "Wouldn't that mean you would want us even more?"

"For a brief moment I did until my senses registered the drug you were wearing."

"Oh." Eve said coyly. "I thought it was because of the crush you have on the captain."

Spock refused to show any emotions, but of course he was annoyed. "I do not believe I know what you are talking about."

"Well..." she said looking around him to the caves entrance which now appeared to be somewhat sealed off. "We are probably going to be stuck in here for awhile, so I figure I might be able to get a more truthful answer out of you before we get out." then she added grimly. "If we ever do."

Spock quirked his eyebrow. Aside from the fact that she had used drugs, and that she was a bit more scatter-brained, this woman reminded him very much of Miss Charles.

\/ |_| |_ C /-\ |\|

Uhura was beyond angry. Today had just been one of the stupidest days ever. The only day that beat it, and by a long-shot, was when she came onto Spock.

All the men on the ship fawning over these new women, and Spock still fawning over the Captain... And the Captain. Don't get her started on him. He had Spock's full attention. Something she had only dreamed of having. The pain about losing his planet was gone from his face, replaced with the confusion over the captain. And, the captain had managed to get Spock to show emotions. To the untrained eye, it was impossible to tell. But Uhura had known Spock long enough to see the little emotions he would show using his eyes or eyebrows.

And now, Spock had run off after some floozy. And she knew that wasn't by choice. He understood human ego, and knew that Childress wouldn't do the deal unless the pretty blonde was part of it. And that pretty blonde. Almost as bad as the captain. Almost. So as she used the communicator to contact him she was happy to have McCoy on her side also chewing the Captain out for all the reckless endangerment he had put the crew through. She was so glad she planned to get Bones's help with drilling the fact that Kirk needed to start respecting Spock later that day.

If she ever got off the planet.

/////

Within 6 hours Spock and Eve were found. But not before Eve had finally gotten the Vulcan to admit that he did 'like' his Captain. Of course it was followed by a lengthy definition of the word like, but Eve counted it as a victory nonetheless. Childress was outraged to find that these women were now plain. He accused Mudd of lying and decided to keep him imprisoned until other authorities could come to get him. Spock explained that as long as they kept the women away from the sandstorm, the minerals in the caves would keep the women looking attractive, much like the drug did. Kirk got his lithium and all was well.

Until Spock and Uhura had to be beamed up. The transporters had been affected by the lithium deficiency. Scotty had assured both Spock and Uhura that it would still be safe to beam up, so both quickly agreed and were beamed on board.

Both noticed that they felt quite funny and that the Enterprise looked very strange. As did it's inhabitants.

"Captain?" Spock said looking over at what appeared to be Kirk.

(That's what you get when I don't get fed enough reviews. Paragraphs with little to no dialogue. Ad it's really short. D: I'm a little disappointed in . Something funny I realized. For the Mudd girls...(who no longer have a part in this story) you can't call them Mary Sues, because they are canon characters... That made me happy. And pssh...it's to hard to actually write Uhura and Bones together just yet. I promise they'll reprimand Kirk eventually, but I've yet again set up a wonderfully actiony plot to keep our Captain and First Officer apart. I'm not gonna give it away just yet, but lets just say "Captain?" Isn't Spock's Captain...

And I don't want to sound greedy, but, before I do the next chapter, I would enjoy 2 reviews? But one would be enough.)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Star Trek

(**WARNING: MIRROR-KIRK/SPOCK ACTION WHICH COULD BE CONSIDERED AS ALMOST RAPE. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU DON'T READ. AND OF COURSE THE WARNING HAS GONE TO M. **My fantabulously gay rendition of Mirror, Mirror using the new peoples cause they're pretty-Oh, but Mirror-Spock has not goatee and the story-line is barely the same)

"Spock..." The man who appeared to be Jim Kirk leered. "Nice to see you back from your trip. I hate that Scotty had to find you and beam you up against your consent, but things must be done to get what a Captain wants." He turned to Uhura with the same evil smirk. "McCoy is in the medical bay. And thanks to your cooperation he's not hurt to bad."

Uhura and Kirk both stared at the captain confused. On Uhura it was more evident, but both didn't understand the captain's new behavior. Uhura was the first to try to speak up. "Captain may I ask what happened to the sleeves of your unif-"

"I'm done having to deal with your behavior." Kirk said completely ignoring Uhura and focusing on Spock. "You know what your duties on this ship are and this is the 7th time you've tried to run away."

"Excuse me? I asked you a ques-"

Kirk turned to Uhura obviously annoyed. "McCoy is in the medical bay." he said through clenched teeth. "Hurt, because you did not send the coordinates fast enough. Now leave before I make you."

Finally Spock spoke up." Captain I don't believe it is at al-"

Kirk grabbed his wrist and began dragging him out of the room. This got Spock's attention. He attempted to free his hand to no avail. The grip only tightened. They seemed to be going through the Enterprise quite quickly, and though the layout was the same the people he caught glimpses of were not. Finally they got to what appeared to be Kirk's quarters. The door slid open and Spock was shoved into the room. The door slid shut just as quickly as it had opened and he heard the door lock.

"Captain?" he barely managed to get out before he was roughly pushed onto the lavish bed in the Captain's room. Kirk was pinning him down. And not just because Spock had been going through emotional turmoil. Kirk had some how become very strong. Spock began to struggle against his supposed Captain. And that's when he saw it. This Captain was not his Captain. Yes they had the same face and body with a few exceptions. This Captain's uniform was much different, and this Captain also had a very large scar on his neck. A scar that looked like someone with sharp nails had choked him. However Spock's thoughts were taken away from this discovery as the Kirk impostor snaked him hand up Spock's shirt.

"Interesting civilian clothes you chose." the impostor said. He was now sitting on Spock's stomach with one hand up Spock's shirt and the other on top of it. "Since it has the Star Fleet insignia right here." he said taping on the golden pattern. "Not that it matters." he added as he forcefully removed Spock's shirt.

"Sir, I do not know who you are but impersonating a Captain of a Star Fleet ship is a punishable crime. I also believe what you are doing is known as sexual harassment and you should desist unless you would like me to have to use force."

The man above him just smirked. "First, you knew I would do this when you signed up for the spot as First Officer. And every knows sexual harassment cases brought up against someone as respected as me go unnoticed especially when sent by you. Second, you should know by now I'm stronger than you Spock. Your Vulcan strength amounts to nothing against the vitamins I take. You of all people know the affects deliminium has on Vulcans. It makes you powerless against my advances, and that's why I take it. And third, I'm James Tiberius Kirk and always have been, so I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are most definitely not James Tiberius Kirk, because he has no such scar on his neck, and has no idea what deliminiums affects on Vulcan is."

"Did you hit your head on Juliraptur-9? Cause as much as I love hearing your moans and screams I don't mind gagging you. And how could you forget how I got this scar. It was the first time I realized how much I wanted to control you." Kirk chuckled darkly as Spock tried to hide his fear. "Oh stop it. I can tell your scared, which you should be after that little stunt you pulled today. You're lucky Uhura has the hots for McCoy, or I would've had to come find you and you know what would've happened then." Spock did not know what would've happened then, and he didn't want to find out. "Now enough with this chit-chat." Kirk easily got Spock's pants off of him. He frowned. "You're not turned on? Not even the littlest bit? You love it when I'm rough. Is it not rough enough for you?"

"No!" Spock said, finally showing how scared her was. He attempted to push the Captain off but he wouldn't budge. "Get off! You're behavio-"

Spock was cut off by Kirk forcing his mouth upon his. This was the first kiss he had finally gotten from the captain, and this wasn't even his captain. Spock kept his lips tightly closed, so Kirk raked his hands over Spock's nipples to get a response. Spock gasped as he blood was drawn. This was the only invitation the captain needed to shove his tongue into Spock's mouth. As his mouth was preoccupied he used his hands to feel all over Spock's body quite harshly. The suddenly he stopped, removing his hands.

"Where are your scars?!" Kirk said suddenly sounding much angrier than before. This finally gave Spock the time to explain everything to him.

For a sex-crazed almost rapist he listened surprisingly well. When he realized that Spock wasn't his Spock he deemed it necessary to immediately find a way to get his Spock back.

Spock had no problems obliging since this meant getting away from the would-be-rapist Kirk.

(ahh. you guys I promise the next one will be better. I hope I don't lose fans because of this chapter. So for all who are confused, Spock and Uhura have been sent to an alternate universe. That will be more clear in the next chapter where there will be:

-MirrorBones/Uhura stuff going on, where they are trying to figure out how to get everyone home

and

-Kirk/MirrorSpock stuff going on. Also some Bones/MirrorUhura.

So because of how much I detest this chapter (I was tired and it seemed like a good idea at the time, and I'm to lazy to go back and change it) I only require one review to do the next chapter. But I would like more...HintHint)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: So I lied. This one may or may not be better. For all who are confused or put off with the writing I've been doing, please let me know, and I will try to fix it the best I can. There's some Bones/Uhura, please don't kill me.)

Uhura easily found her way around the Enterprise and to the medical bay. She however was not prepared for what was in there. Bones was administering care to himself, but doing a poor job at it. His noses was still somewhat bleeding, and his his lip was split. From what Uhura could see that wasn't the worst of it. She suddenly felt very bad for letting the man who looked like Kirk drag Spock away. But she had been worried from Leonard's condition. "Leonard?" She thought to herself. "Leonard? Why am I calling him that? He's McCoy, or Doctor. Not Leonard. That sounds to..." she stopped her thoughts realizing that McCoy most obviously needed help. Of course when she offered he was a bit to stubborn to let her. Something about his behavior, just like Kirk's, was off. She couldn't exactly place it, but she had a feeling that this Enterprise was not her Enterprise. "And this McCoy is not my-" she cut herself off before she finished the thought.

"You need help." she said finally getting sick of watching the doctor fumble.

"No, I don't. Most of this is dried blood. I need to set the medical bay up for Spock. I have a feeling he's going to be hurt, badly like all of the other times he's run away, plus he never reacts well to the sedative, and if this is anything like the last few times we'll also have an angry captain in here stomping around and threatening to break things."

Uhura didn't know what to say, because she didn't understand what was being said. She struggled to comprehend what was being said, but didn't want to alert McCoy to her confusion so she simply nodded. She grabbed the necessary sedatives and other various things he asked of her. She was thankful to see the captain and Spock come in. Spock looked slightly uncomfortable, which meant he was very uncomfortable and was holding it in, so Uhura quickly went over to him.

"So you haven't mutilated his body yet?" McCoy said some-what glaring at Kirk.

"How can I when all the scars I've given him over the years aren't even there?" Kirk said sounding remorseful. "Something happened with the transporter. This isn't my Spock, and that most likely isn't our Uhura. I'm obviously going to have to talk to Scotty and see how fast it can be fixed. My Spock does need to be disciplined, so I don't want him getting away from me. Where ever he is."

\\\\\\\\

Kirk gasped being forcefully shoved against a wall by his usually calm subordinate. "Now I really don't think the trip was so terrible that you need to resort to this." He managed to get out even though it felt like his breathe had been sucked out of him. He could see Uhura fawning over McCoy, and didn't exactly understand what would make two of his most serious crew members begin acting this way.

"What are you doing?!" Spock spit out. "Why aren't you fighting back?! What are you planning?!" He yelled.

"What did you do to McCoy?" Uhura managed to fit into the conversation. She turned back to Bones. "Are you internally bleeding? You should be in the sickbay. Why did you come all the way to the transporter room?!"

"Um...I'm not exactly sure what is going on, but did the transport affect you two some way?" Kirk said still trying to pry himself away from Spock's strong grip.

"You forcefully removed us from the area we were in, without warning, of course something happened!" Spock began shaking Kirk. "And why aren't you fighting back?!"

Spock stopped shaking him long enough for Kirk to pant out, "Mostly because of your Vulcan super strength, but also because I don't hit mentally-handicaped people, and you are most definitely acting that way right now."

"Do not make a joke out of this Captain. I..." Spock began to look around at his surrounding. He reluctantly let go of the Captain. "This is the USS Enterprise?" Kirk nodded. "Not the ISS Enterprise. How interesting." he turned towards Uhura. "I don't believe we are on our ship Uhura."

"What?" She said tearing her attentions away from Bones. "How is that possible?"

"I am unaware." Spock said, his normal behavior returning. Kirk finally realized that the two were wearing civilian clothes. "The best idea I can come up with on how to get back would be programing our coordinates into the ships transporter pads and hoping the same phenomenon will repeat itself."

And thankfully, for once, it did. Kirk was so happy to see his Spock that he practically hugged him. He reached for him instead and saw him flinch. He backed away but frowned. He knew he was back to square one.

And Spock was aware that it would take a long time to feel comfortable around Kirk. This made him sad. He was aware that this was because he had feeling for the Captain, and as much as Uhura had previously encouraged it he did not really feel like speaking with anyone. He felt like going back to his room and meditating until he fell asleep.

Bones and Uhura were painfully aware that all the work they had done was for naught, and knew that they would have to start all over again. But they were very happy to know that now at least the other was on the same page.

So they all parted ways, only for now knowing that they would have to deal with each other again very soon.

(Hahahahaha. I don't know what happened. It's rushed cause I have a feeling this was starting to annoy you guys. I'll try to go back to sticking to Kirk/Spock stuff, but if I deviate away I apologize. I would like at least one review before I continue.)


	13. Chapter 13

I so don't own Star Trek

(Warning: I am totally winging it while I write this chapter. You have been warned. Thus the warning. For the record though, Spock is 29 in this story.)

Kirk decided he would do things by the book. What the book was he didn't know, but when he figured it out he would follow all the rules and all the regulations and his first officer would fall for him.

Because after that whole alternate universe incident there had been tension everywhere. Even between Bones and Uhura. And as curious as Kirk was about that, he didn't have time to delve into those matters. He had to find _the book._

He had first thought about following Vulcan traditions. He couldn't find much on that, except that they go into some mating cycle every seven years called Pon Farr. He was hoping he would get to experience that wonderful little tryst with Spock, but he would like to be _with _Spock before it happened. When Vulcan had been destroyed, a lot of the reading material had gone along with it. He didn't really think it would be at all appropriate to ask the elders what the mating rituals were. Spock would probably kill him if he tried. He briefly thought about asking the older Spock about these things, but he already felt uncomfortable enough about the mind meld the two of them had shared. So really after a whole day spent on trying to find a Vulcan book, he only know two things. He had six years to hook up with Spock so he could experience crazy sexy sex time with Spock during Pon Farr, and something he had previously learned, Vulcan's have sensitive ears.

Then Kirk had thought about using his old book. But he had pretty much already tried that. Methods that work with fickle attractive women do not work well with stoic half-Vulcan attractive men.

But Kirk didn't have any other books, and he didn't really know anyone he trusted enough to take a book from. Bones had been through a divorce, and he didn't want that happening with Spock. He would hate to have to split the ship. He had considered borrowing a book from Uhura, since she had a relationship with Spock, but their relationship had started as soon as it ended, and she had quickly moved on to someone new. Who was him. And as sexy as Kirk thought himself to be, he didn't like himself that way.

And then he remembered the one woman who has always helped him in situations like this. Well used to, before Kirk became a playboy. The more he thought about it, the last time he had gotten help from this women was over two decades ago. And it was advice in a pretty blonde girl named Betty Wheeler. But he still trusted her opinion. So he decided the next chance he got, he would get in contact with his mother.

//.//.//

Spock hated _this_. Well that was inaccurate. He hated the feelings that arose from _this. _And _this _was the captain's behavior. Suddenly the captain was serious. Following protocol almost as well as Spock did, and since there had been little to no conflict, Kirk had yet to get in trouble. His captain's time was no longer spent harassing Spock, or any of the other crew members. In his spare time he appeared to be re-searching. And yet again, Spock found himself wishing that the Captain would start harassing him again. But he would not resort to the tactics he had before. He did not need to touch the captain so he didn't. But he wanted to, so bad. And he wanted the Captain to touch him even more than that. It was truly starting to become something that Spock was beginning to hate. Especially when he woke up in the middle of this night and had to remind himself that he wasn't in love with Jim Kirk.

Uhura was really annoyed. To the point that she started being compared to McCoy. Which didn't help because McCoy had cause these problems. She could trace it all the way back to the beginning and blame Kirk, but she wasn't in the mood. Plus being annoyed at someone was much easier than admitting that you liked him. Because Uhura did not like Bones.

Just about as much as Spock didn't like Kirk.

(So did you guys like it? {Note to self: Kirk's mom's name is Winona...so I don't forget for the next chapter} That was a hint for you guys. I would very much like one review before I post the next chapter.)


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Star Trek

(Warnings: I know we never see Kirk's mom in the movie except when she gives birth to him, so I totally used my mom as inspiration for the conversation. So possibly poorly written Winona? And of course, cause this is a fic written by me Vulcan antics that most likely never happen. Oh, and it has come to my attention that I never tell my reviewers how much they mean to me. You guys every review I get makes my day ten times better, so thank you so much. I am so glad you guys like my story.)

Kirk had made sure no one had followed him back to his room. Not that anyone ever did, but today he had to be extra careful. He brought up the console, and there was his mother. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a wave a guilt washed over him. He had barely spoken to her for years. He had spent his whole time in Star Fleet, and only contacted her once to tell him he was there. After he became a Captain he had contacted her to tell her he was alive and that he was a Captain. She had been so happy, and had started crying. He had done his best to comfort her, but he only had so much time. And now he was contacting her for something like this? It had seemed the right thing to do the day before, but now that he saw her he didn't know.

"What did you do?" she said with a sigh. Before Kirk had time to question her she kept talking. "Because you look guilty. And if it has anything to do with not contacting me, don't let it get to you. I've been plenty busy myself. You were lucky to have caught me before I have to go speak with the ACRP council. So what is it?"

He shook his head. "You know me way to well."

"Well excuse me mister, but I believe I raised you. Now me and you both don't have all day so spit it out."

He didn't know how to go about this subject, so he decided to vaguely explain it to her. And by vaguely he meant, calling Spock a girl. "There's this girl an-"

"She hasn't fallen for Jim Kirk the playboy? All your little tricks aren't working, so you ask the female you're most close to?" His mother smirked, and he suddenly knew where he got that trademark from. "I didn't think I'd live to see the day my son found someone he couldn't charm the pants off of."

"Mom, I don't 'charm the pants off' of people."

"Well obviously not this girl. But I'm only going to give you the advice I've given you before. Shower her with flowers."

"She's not some six year old girl. She's a science officer, and I really doubt-" But the wheels in Kirk's head began spinning.

"Oh, it's someone smart? Have you tried showing them that you're not just a pretty face? Or are they annoyed by the way you go about using your brain?"

"I..The flower thing will work mom, as childish as the way you said it, I could still get it to work."

Winona smiled. "Good. Now, I have some more stuff to do, so I hope you won't be trying to get ahold of me if this blows up in your face. Of course if you must, I'll try to have some space open."

"Thanks mom."

/../../

So on the next stop, after attending to the diplomatic matters, which surprisingly for once went smoothly, Kirk wandered off to find some sort of flower that his science officer had not seen before. He found an elegant flower. It had black petals and a brown and blue center. The brown reminded him of Spock's eyes. He snuck the flower back onto the ship. When he knew Spock wouldn't be in his room he snuck in and left the flower on Spock's bed with a short note about how thankful he was to have such a capable first officer and a few other sweet nothings that probably would do nothing but confuse the Vulcan. But he was hoping Spock would be more intrigued by the flower, than by mushy the note was that came with it.

Kirk however had not expected what had happened. It was the Beta shift and Kirk had just got out of the shower. He was planning to go to sleep so he was surprised to find Spock sitting on his bed. He had the flower in his hand, and a strange look on his face. One might say arousal. Kirk would definitely say that. Mostly because as soon as Spock saw him he rushed towards him and began kissing him. Spock's hands clumsily felt there way around Kirk's almost naked body. Spock at the same time backed up toward the bed bringing Kirk along with him. Kirk noticed the flower on the night-stand near his bed.

"So you liked the flower?" Kirk said as he pressed into his first officer. This apparently was the wrong thing to say. Spock started sobbing thanking him and various other things that he couldn't understand. Then Spock got angry, then aroused, then sad again. At one moment he was happy, but that quickly turned to anger. Finally after a particularly painful sobbing session, Spock fell asleep in Kirk's bed. Kirk was incredibly confused. So he got dressed and grabbed the only thing that had been out of the norm. The flower. He brought it to Bones.

"You idiot!" Bones said smacking his head.

"What did I do?" Kirk said sheepishly.

"This," Bones said shaking the flower, "is one of the main ingredients in trellium-D!"

"And trellium-D is?"

"A Vulcan stimulant. It renders them powerless against their emotions. I can't believe you would give this to Spock without knowing what it is!"

"I didn't think anything would happen. It just looked like a pretty flower."

Bones sighed. "Next time just get him chocolate or something!"

So Kirk did.

(Yes, it's short. The next part is about the chocolate. And then the next chapter will be more about Spock. Or possibly Bones/Uhura. I haven't exactly decided yet. But when I do, you will know. I would like at least one review before I upload the next chapter. Oh, and the whole 'shower her with flowers' that was all my mom. she was like Jim Kirk's mom would say that. And I was like D: No. But she assured me his mom in TOS would. I was still like D: But I did it anyway. (And for the record, I went to visit my mom today to see my little sister. I'm not like that 30 year old guy still living with his mother. I'm not even a guy.))


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: So I know, there's this rumor that's been going around in some fanfics on lj that chocolate gets Vulcans drunk. I don't know who first came up with this idea, but if they read this and want me to give them credit, I will. So the warning here is drunk Vulcan.)

Bones later remembered, after he discreetly left the chocolate he got her in her room, that chocolate got Vulcan's drunk. Bones didn't exactly know how Vulcan's behaved drunk, but he decided to get sedatives ready for both Spock and Kirk. After this of course Uhura had came in already figuring out that he had left the chocolate. She had invited him to dinner on the observation deck and he agreed to go along. One might almost say eager, as Uhura noted.

Of course the scene in the mess hall was enough to put the dinner plans aside. Both noted that there were only five people in the room, but by the way the room looked, there may have been a mad dash to get out of there. Aside from Kirk and Spock, who Bones avoided looking at for obvious reasons, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu were all there. And all three were laughing, quite loudly. Of course it was hard not to, with Spock passed out on Kirk's lap, while Kirk was held down by what appeared to be half of a table.

"So none of you are going to help me?" Kirk said obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry captain, I vould, but the table is to heawy for me to lift on my own, and Sulu and Scotty are preoccupied."

"That's fine Chekov." It's not like any living being could stay mad at Chekov. "Bones, I thought we were friends! You didn't even tell me that chocolate makes Vulcans intoxicated. The least you could do is help me up."

Uhura smiled coyly. "We don't mind helping if you explain what happened. And I want to hear all the details."

So the table was lifted off the captain, and Bones and Uhura got to hear about drunken Vulcan antics.

\...like../

Kirk set the chocolate in front of Spock while the first officer was trying to eat a garden salad. Spock simply stared at the Captain as he sat down. "May I inquire as to why you have placed this in front of me?"

"Yes, it's a thank you for not killing me over my behavior gift. Chocolate. A very popular Terran food, i-"

"I am aware of what it is sir, but I'm afraid I can't except it. Vulc-"

"Just have some. That's an order."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You are ordering me to partake in consuming this food?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Now hurry up and just have some."

Spock broke off a very small piece and ate it. "Satisfactory captain?"

"I don't know, was it for you? I think you're going to have to try some more."

"Captain, I don't believ-"

"Eat two pieces of it, and if you really don't want more you don't have to finish it." Kirk felt like a mom trying to get a kid to eat his vegetables.

Of course the amount of cacao in the first two pieces was enough to get Spock addicted to the stuff, and quickly eat the rest of the bar. He suddenly got loud, and his brash yelling out of random facts cause many crew members to vacate the area. Then, when Spock got a little to animated about some subject he slammed his fist down so hard on a table it broke in half. That action cleared out the rest of the people in the room, excluding Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov. Finally after getting in a brief fight with the Captain about calming down, he lifted half of the broken table up in the air. He suddenly decided he was sleepy, and passed out on Kirk, accidently pinning him under the half of the table he had been holding.

\\.//

Uhura was having a really hard time keeping from laughing. Thought Kirk was free from the table, he had yet to move because of the slumbering half-Vulcan on his lap. Finally Kirk decided it would be smart to bring Spock to some where he could sleep. Of course, he didn't inform anyone that the place he had chosen was his room. Not that Kirk was going to try and take advantage of his drunk friend. No, he just wanted to see what a Vulcan hangover was like.

(I really want to write more guys, because I love you so much, but I'm so tired, I can't. Sorry. Oh, there will be no new chapter on Monday, because I'm staying up late to watch Star Trek TOS: Spock's brain. I apologize. You'll have to wait for Tuesday for an update. Hopefully by then I'll have more ideas. I would like at least one review before I continue, but if you guys are a bit sore with having to wait till Tuesday, I'll understand.)


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: I'm a bit pissed off. Star Trek was early Sunday morning, so I missed it. But I finally got a good situation and you guys...This Is The Chapter. Kirk/Spock of course)

The next morning Kirk was not surprised to find an angry Vulcan in his bed. "Why do you keep doing this Captain?"

"Doing what?" he said feigning innocence.

"You keep getting me intoxicated. I do not understand what the point of it is. I nearly hurt you last night, and the night before I did very inappropriate things to you."

"So you do remember! You acted so serious on the bridge I thought you had forgotten." Kirk chuckled.

"You are avoiding my question." Spock said serious as usual.

"I..." Kirk, for the very first time in a very long time was at a lose for words. "You see..." He suddenly remembered something and it was the perfect excuse. "I was trying to apologize to you!" He said a little to enthusiastically.

If Kirk had not been sitting so close to Spock he wouldn't have seen the disappointment that flashed quickly through his eyes. "For what sir?"

"For my previous behavior." And then Kirk lost control of his mouth. "I had been acting really stupid and it's kind of becauseIkindofhaveathingforyou." The last part was said very quickly and quietly.

Spock's eyebrows raised higher than Kirk had ever seen them. Then Spock quietly whispered, "What?"

"I got you the flower and the chocolate because I think I might be in love with you. Okay? And I don't care if it's regulations, and don't try and say that there isn't something there cause when you didn't have control of your emotions you were aroused by me and you weren't drunk, you were showing your emotions, which means somewhere in you, you must like me at least a little. " Kirk took a deep breathe. "Right?" he said suddenly afraid that the Vulcan would bolt out of the room.

Spock turned away from Kirk. "I...I havefeelingforyouto." Spock said even more quickly and quietly than Kirk had previously. Kirk didn't exactly understand him, but he did understand the blush that covered his First Officer's face.

"er..." Kirk just had to ask. "Vulcan hangovers don't make Vulcans lie do they?"

"Vulcans do not lie Jim." Spock said almost smiling. Which usually meant that if he really wanted to he would be smiling.

"You called me by my name!" Kirk said surprised. "You never do that!"

"I also don't usually admit to having feeling for someone."

"Smiling and making jokes? I might start getting you drunk more often."

Spock's face became serious. "I should hope that you don't Captain. My actions last night were inexcusable and I-"

Kirk used the only trick he knew that would work to shut someone up. He kissed Spock. He was very happy when Spock kissed back. And ground into him. He maneuvered himself so he was laying on top of Spock. He began touching his First Officer in a teasing manner. He refused to let his mouth move from Spock's unless he had to breathe. He removed Spock's shirt and began kissing along his chest and neck. His hands remained on Spock's torso. Even Spock was now touching Kirk. Tentatively as if he were to touch a certain area to roughly the love making could stop. Kirk chuckled at this idea. It would take a lot more than Spock touching him to get him to stop. In fact Spock touching him was making him never want to stop ever. He made his way down to Spock's pants and seductively removed them from the man under him. Kirk them removed his own pants and shirt. He smirked at the half-Vulcan below him panting and blushing and looking absolutely delicious.

And of course before anything good could happen Uhura's voice an over Kirk's communicator. "Is their any reason why you and the First Officer have not reported to the bridge even though it's Alpha Shift."

"Shit." Kirk said quite annoyed.

Both rushed to get dressed and get to the bridge. At the bridge they were greeted by a very smug looking Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. Throughout the course of the day they heard many obscenities they hadn't expected to. Kirk overheard a conversation between Chekov and Sulu about betting against Bones and Scotty on how long it would be before the Captain and the First Officer banged. And Kirk had thought that kid was innocent. Spock had to deal with a few various females coming and telling him what Kirk 'liked'. He was most definitely going to have to have a talk with Kirk about fraternizations between Captain and crew. Until he remembered that he was participating in such. Of course, nothing happened, and both Spock and Bones were thankful for this. They didn't need anything happening that could injure either of them. Kirk especially since he had a lot planned for the night. Of course, they did need to plot a course for Izrelity, to help settle the disputes that the small planet was having with it's neighboring, and much larger, planet Kasaderz. They trip there would take at lest 4 days even on the fastest warp setting and Kirk was glad for the time he would get to spend with Spock before anything could come up to ruin it.

Both were very thankful when the Alpha shift ended. Until they got dragged off by Bones and Uhura.

(Haha! Another one where you guys get to choose. You have 10 hours after this is uploaded to choose who goes with who. Is it Kirk with Uhura? Or Spock with Uhura? Is it Spock with Bones? Or Kirk with Bones? You have ten hours to choose. And don't worry, this story is far from over. There still needs to be Chekov's birthday party, dealing with Space Ho's and much much more. Maybe even bringing Charles and Winona back. I'm really sorry my chapter keep getting shorter. I'm running out of creative juice. I would like at least one review before continuing. Please. Oh and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested.)


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Star trek

(Warning: Okay read at bottom about what happened yesterday, and at first it had been a tie, but then I got some more votes today so without further adieu here is chapter 17.)

Kirk was starting, no he was impatient. He wanted to be in his quarters finally getting to have his way with Spock because they had finally admitted that they indeed liked each other, but no he had to be getting a lecture from Bones. It was the kind of lectures that Kirk hated the most. It was a 'safe sex' lecture. Kirk wished that Bones was joking around. But he wasn't and that made the talk so much harder to handle.

"He's stronger than you Jim. He could kill you if he wanted to. And I shouldn't have to tell you this. He's practically killed you before."

"That was him from a different universe."

"I'm talking about before you became Captain."

"...I didn't apologize for that."

Bones sighed. "What? Dammit Jim could you try and take the green blooded hobgoblin off of your mind for one minute and listen to me?"

"When I said those things right after his mom died. It was horrible of me and I still haven't apologized for that."

Bones practically growled. "You can kiss and make up about that later, now listen to me before you run off to molest the poor guy."

"Can we call it groping?" Jim asked and by the grin on his face Bones knew he was acting like a dumb ass just to get a rise out of him. When Bones didn't reply fast enough Kirk kept talking. "Cause groping sounds more consensual than molesting."

"If you don't start taking me seriously I am going to hypo-spray you and then you won't be able to do anything." Bones said reaching for the hypo-spray he kept on him at all times.

That got Kirk's attention. "So...Doctor, what is it that you were telling me? Vulcan's have super strength and could kill me? Cause even though he has super strength he has yet to hurt me."

"He gave you a concussion."

"That was one time. And I burned his arm. I'm just as dangerous as him. And Spock would never try to kill me. He cares to much about his precious-"

"I swear to God if the both of you already have pet-names I-"

"Regulations. He cares to much about all the rules. Should we have pet names? He could be Spockie-poo and I could be the Ravager."

Bones sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. "You are right about one thing."

"Ravager and Spockie-Poo are great nicknames. I know. I'm never wrong with stuff like that. I mean look at you _Bones_."

"I am going to stab you with this hypo-spray. And don't think that I'm lying Jim. I was going to say that your are much more dangerous than Spock. But you also have the potential to make Spock more dangerous than he usually is. So watch what you do you idiot. Cause I don't want to see either of you in sick bay from your stupidity."

\]..[/

"Spock, are you sure you know what you are doing with Kirk?"

Spock just stared at Uhura. He didn't exactly know how to reply to this. But he knew her face. It was her 'you-give-me-an-answer-or-I-will-bother-you-until-you-do' So he decided he would be truthful to her. "No. I do not know what I am doing with Kirk. But I have been told by two people I respect to 'do what feels right' and to 'listen to my heart'. So I will try it for once. If it does not work, I will know that these methods do not work."

Uhura's eyes widened. Then she laughed. "That's cute hun. I'm glad you're doing that. I hope it doesn't blow up in your face. Then again it is Kirk. With him at least one thing is guaranteed to blow up in your face. I just hope it's not catastrophic. But, I think he really cares about you. So don't screw it up okay?" She was completely joking but she didn't expect Spock's eyes become so sad. "I didn't mean that you would!" she said trying to get him to feel better. "You...I mean...Kirk will be the one who makes the first mistake. Not you." She felt herself needing to use one of Spock's choice words. "I mean he's so illogical he's bound to screw your relationship up before you do." Uhura sighed. Sometimes talking to Spock was like talking to a wall with expressive eyes. "Okay?"

"Yes. I believe you said what you need to?"

"Ha!" It didn't take much to tell that the laugh meant that she was far from done. "Why? You need to get back to your Captain?" The way Uhura said it indicating that she was teasing Spock. "Fine. I'll keep it short. Try not to kill each other okay?"

"Why would either of us try to kill the other? There's no re-"

Uhura sighed. "Okay I'll just pretend you told me that you won't. Now...don't do anything to illogical tonight okay? You both still need to report for the Alpha shift tomorrow. And I really don't feel like having to call the two of you again."

Spock's face flushed. He nodded. She smiled then walked with him to the medical bay.

/[.]\

"It's like they've taken it upon themselves to become our parents." Kirk sighed. "I got the safe sex talk from Bones, and I'm sure Uhura gave you the mom talk." Kirk suddenly seemed to realize something. "Hey. I...I wanted to apologize about the whole 'emotionally compromised' incident."

Spock stopped in front of Kirk's door. The door slid open and both went inside. "Which one sir?"

Kirk chuckled. "All of them. But mostly the one I have yet to apologize for yet."

"You just did si-"

"Jim."

"You just apologized, Jim."

Kirk suddenly wrapped Spock in a hug. "I think you know which one I'm talking about." Spock didn't say anything. "Lets go to bed." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, I was thinking about that to, but today was a long day and I'm tired out from having that talk with Bones. I just want to go to sleep."

"May I ask why I need to be here si... Jim?"

"Cause I want someone to spoon with." Spock yet again raised an eyebrow. "Cuddle? Snuggle? Embrace?" Kirk had to hold back a laugh when Spock blushed. "C'mon." Kirk grabbed his hand and moved towards the bed.

Both fell asleep in minutes.

(Okay so I was walking in my driveway when my mom drives up it. (I have a 3 acre-ish long drive way. I was near the end) We chatted and then for some idiotic reason I was like "Wanna race?" So I'm trying to beat a car up my drive way while running...AND FOR SOME STUPID REASON I DECIDE TO RUN IN FRONT OF IT!!! My mom did not stop fast enough. The front of her car hit my butt and I fell. Hard. Thankfully nothing was broken, but my favorite jeans are torn and my legs look like a scratching post and because I was wearing a lose tube top...so do my arms and my tummy(and some how my back which I still can't figure out). I don't even want to talk about my knees and hands. They look really bad. And coincidentally so does my face. Because I managed to stop myself with my hands knees and face. Thankfully I can still type. Oh and I took a bunch of painkillers and took them with a coke, so I'm kind of hyper. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would like at least one review before I continue.)


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Chekov's legal. Awww yeah.)

Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock and brought the man closer to him. "Good Morning." he said. Spock, who had been sleeping slowly woke up. Realizing the close intimate contact his face immediately flushed.

"May I ask what you are doing Captain?"

"I'm not on the bridge, don't call me that. And I'm cuddling you. You're so warm. Like a natural space heater." Kirk buried his head in Spock's hair. It was soft and silky and felt great against his skin. If he could sleep on sheets made out of Spock's hair he would never get out of bed.

Spock checked the time and realized that they needed to be on the bridge in twenty minutes. "As nice as this is sir, I believe we need to get ready to go to the bridge. I have no clothes here, so it would be prudent for me to return to my quarters."

"Not yet." Kirk whined. "Stay here. I don't wanna get up." He realized he sounded like a child, but Spock was just so nice and warm. f course then he got an idea. "I'll make you a deal. If you do something for me, I'll get up and you can leave."

"What is it that I would have to do?" Spock said moving slightly.

"h, no, you have to decide first."

"It would be most productive for the both of us to get up, so fine, I will partake in your request."

Kirk let go off Spock. "Okay get up." Spock looked confused but did what he was told. Kirk closed his eyes. "You have to give me a kiss, on the lips, and then I'll get up." Kirk could almost feel Spock's eyebrow quirking. However, Spock did lower himself to Jim's face. He was centimeters away from Kirk and Kirk could feel his breathing. But Spock wasn't doing anything. So Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and brought his lips on top of his. He deepened the kiss and felt the urge to get Spock back on the bed. f course suddenly Kirk was being pushed away.

"I hope that was satisfactory. If not, I still need to leave if I hope to get to the bridge on time." Spock walked out quickly.

Kirk sighed. "No fun." he said bringing his hand up to his lips.

/.//./

Because of the confusion of the past week Spock and Kirk had nearly forgot about Chekov's 18th birthday. After the alpha shift though they, more so Kirk, had no problems going to the party that was being held in the mess hall. By the time they got there(they had had a brief make out session while they were changing which ended yet again when Spock pushed Kirk away) most everyone was already drunk. Including the birthday boy. He was currently being hit on by Sulu. And enjoying every minute of it.

"How 'bout a kiss for every year you were alive?" Sulu slurred.

Chekov, who was an incredibly able drinker simply laughed. "Maybe later. I hawe stuff to do right now so I don't hawe time to get dragged avay by you now that I am 'legal'." Sulu and many others found this hilarious, because Sulu and many others had drank a lot more than they should've. Kirk had no problem getting in on this action.

The rest of the night was a blur. Kirk tried to remember as best as he could all of the things he learned that night, but he knew he had consumed enough alcohol to forget it all. Finally, 5 hours before the Alpha shift was to start Spock helped Kirk back to his room. Kirk tried hard to remember who else was leaving with who. Sulu was being carried/dragged away by Chekov, while the same thing was going on with Bone and Uhura. Kirk suddenly couldn't stop laughing about the current development. Spock of course just quirked an eyebrow. When they got to the room Kirk had briefly tried to get Spock to sleep with him. Spock had flat out refused. But he had agreed to stay with Kirk for another night. This made Kirk happy. So he yet again snuggled with his first officer. Right before he had fallen asleep he grabbed Spock's hand and pressed their finger tips together, then the palms, then intwined their hands. Spock was turned away from Kirk, so he missed the dark green blush that had covered his first officer's face. And the arousal that had shown in his eyes.

/.//./

Izrelity was a rugged and strong planet, but small. The inhabitants consisted of more men than women, and they believed men to be superior. Kasaderz was the exact opposite. The area of the land was larger, and much more scenic, but much more delicate. They believed women to be the superior gender. Originally Kasaderz was known as IzGirz. Over 200 years ago, terran time, while in Kasaderz time it was much shorter, the deity of IzGirz had stolen the bride-to-be of the ruler of Izrelity. From that day forward the two planets argued, had small wars, and made the area around the planets dangerous. Of course, Izrelity had begun to lose the war, because Kasaderz had now learned how to re-populate without men, while Izrelity had to rely on immortality. So Izrelity had decided to join the Federation so they would have more help. That caused an even stronger attack by the Kasaderizans. So the Enterprise had been sent there to help settle the dispute. Kirk, Sulu, and Bones were being sent to Izrelity to help negotiate there, while Spock, Chekov, and Uhura were being sent to Kasaderz to settle disputes there.

Both landing parties need to learn all they could about the culture before they beamed down, which was going to be in less than 2 hours. Kirk really wanted to be spending his time with Spock so Spock let him read over the material in Spock's room with him. Spock had found it funny when Kirk had fallen asleep on his lap, but said nothing and done nothing because Kirk had looked so peaceful.

When he woke up the next morning with numb legs he rethought his foolish decision.

(Haha. I would like at least one review before I update. OH, and I want you decide what kinds of stuff happens on the planet Izrelity and Kasaderz. (ex: In Kasaderz you have to wear skirts, or in Izrelity kisses are like handshakes. Stuff like that.)And thank you to everyone who was worried about me. I am feeling better, just tired. Love you guys. (In a totally platonic way))


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Yet again, I got help from buddies on this chapter. Try not to be offended by my retarded alien customs. Oh and Space Ho's, and bad drunken decisions.)

Kirk really didn't feel like leaving. He would much rather stay with his new Vulcan pillow, but he had his duties. So as he, Sulu, and Bones beamed down to Izrelity he tried not to think about Spock to much.

The Izrelites looked very human. They kept their hair short, excluding the token women. And the women. Only one word could be used to express them and that word was Wow. They were dressed scantily clad, and were well endowed. Very little was left to the imagination. This didn't go noticed by the Captain, Doctor, or Pilot. The planet seemed to be like one big fraternity. Which was easy for Sulu, Bones, and Kirk to adapt to. The Izreiites were also laid back. There were no customs they needed to follow, and very few regulations. Kirk swore he heard one of them say "The rules are that there are no rules." Bones and Sulu didn't believe him, but no one else had talked about rules, so they almost wanted to. Since the negotiations did not begin until the next day they were invited to a dinner at the main house. It was more like a keg party, but no one in the landing party was complaining. Kirk was very much enjoying himself since he was not required to be as serious as he usually needed to. A little voice nagged him and told him that he should be taking this mission more seriously, but an even louder, and somewhat unfamiliar, voice had told the little one to shut up.

All three men felt a little guilty about leaving the dinner with women, since they were scarce on this planet, but the Izrelites had assured them this was fine since they would be leaving, while the women would not be. The guilt was quickly replaced by drunken arousal.

The next morning, the guilt was back stronger than ever when they realized what they had done. And that now the Izrelites had an upper hand against the landing party.

Of course, the Izrelites as laid back as ever had assured them that this wasn't the plan. They had said that 'What happens in Izrelity stays in Izrelity.' Kirk briefly wondered if this was true but then began feeling more and more laid back. So he, Sulu, and Bones simply relaxed until they were supposed to make contact with the neighboring planet.

\\.//

Spock found Kasaders an illogically logical planet. Had he not been on the planet, his observation would not have been as contradicting, but something about the air changed the way he thought. But only slightly. Kasadians looked like humans who had short hair, that was similar in Style to Spock's. Their hair has variations in the bangs, but all of the styles stopped at the neck. However, because Spock, Chekov, and Uhura were visitors they had to have a way to differentiate themselves from the Kasadians. Uhura was fine because of her long hair, but Spock and Chekov were given hairpieces that made their hair longer to help tell them apart. Chekov had wondered out loud why they couldn't just tell by the looks since both were male. That is when they learned that most Kasadians have bad eyes. They were unable to fix this trait yet, which is why they usually tried to avoid head-on battles with the Izrelites. The planet was kept incredibly clean and organized. The landing party had to rd themselves of shoes before they even got off the transporters. They were given clean clothes, which in both Chekov and Spock's opinion seemed more like a dress than a toga. Added with their newly required long hair, Uhura couldn't help but think that they made very pretty girls.

The Kasadians did not eat together, for they all had much work to do. The landing party was given one big room with three separate bathrooms and beds. They had fresh fruit and vegetable growing in little cylinders in their rooms. Spock was pleased to find that the whole planet was vegetarian, and while Uhura didn't mind it, Chekov was somewhat annoyed. But he kept his complaints in. It was decided that the landing party would meet the two deities when they did the negotiating. Both Spock and Chekov were annoyed that the water they showered in was flower scented and pink, but after a few minutes it was quite relaxing. And it smelled good. And that the way it was tingling against their skin meant it had to be cleansing something.

The next morning they had no problems with the toga dress, or the hair piece. Then when they were asked to wear Kohl by the Kasadians they had no problems. Yet again Uhura had to hold back a giggle when Chekov commented that the black made Spock's eyes pop. And when Spock had agreed that it did the same for Chekov's eyes she had nearly lost it. Uhura couldn't help noticing that their behavior was off, but something told her to just leave it alone and let the cute little blonde girl give her what seemed to be a manicure. If Spock and Chekov would have got one she may have died laughing right then and there.

They were brought into the negotiation room. That is where they met the deity's. They was a black haired woman, and a a brown haired woman. They looked like most of the other inhabitants. However, the black haired one, unlike the rest of the Kasadians, had perfect eyesight. This was proved by her seeing that Spock was a Vulcan from far away. She was the fiance of the ruler of Izrelity. The ruler of Izrelity had been killed during the war, but she had yet to go back to Izrelity. She wanted to, because after his death that made her the ruler of Izrelity, but they would not let her come unless Kasaderz surrendered. Which they refused to do. Kasaderz was now thriving, and they were waiting for Izrelity to surrender to them.

The brunette was quiet during the black haired one spoke of this. She continued to be quiet for the rest of the time until the negations began.

/././

"YOU WILL SURRENDER TO US AND SEND HIS FIANCE BACK! WE ARE JOINING THE FEDERATION AND THEY WILL NO DOUBT HELP US DEFEAT YOU! YOUR ONLY CHOICE IS TO SURRENDER!" For a laid back people they became angry when they started talking with the Kasadians.

"WE ARE REPOPULATING MUCH FASTER THAN YOU BUFFOONS ARE! WE ARE STRONGER, AND WE WILL BE FINE AFTER ANY OF YOUR CUTE LITTLE 'STRONG' ATTACKS. YOU CAN GET ALL THE HELP YOU WANT, AND WE WILL STILL WIN!" The same went for the brunette. When angered she was like a force of nature.

The arguing continued for what seemed like days, when it was most likely just hours. Any time the crew would try to say something they would be interrupted or quickly forgotten. The negotiations finally ended, with both sides making no progress. Neither landing parties told the planet they were on what the decision was, but everyone could already tell. Things needed to get more stable between the two planets before they would be inducted into the Federation. The landing party on Kasaderz shed their togas, and went back to their normal clothes. The Kohl and hairpieces were removed and both parties returned to the Enterprise. All six had headaches when they returned. Bones administrated medicine, and they headed back to their quarters. Kirk briefly thought about asking Spock to come back with him, but he remembered what he had done the night before, so he headed back to his quarters alone.

(Ahhh...sorry guys. I know can you believe those cheaters?! But it wasn't totally their fault. The atmosphere around both planets makes it's inhabitants act differently. I tried to make that as obvious as possible. What will happen? I have no idea yet, but your reviews will compel me to figure out. Please?)


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Whoever told me that Vulcan's are somewhat telepathic when they touch someone rocks. And lets not forget sensitive Vulcan fingertips. I hope this counts as a warning.)

After the mission, Bones, Kirk, and Sulu had all been distant from the three people who cared very much about them. Uhura and Chekov had voiced their troubles to Spock and he to had agreed that Kirk had seemed very apprehensive and distant.

"Something must have happened on the planet." Uhura said. " Before the mission, things had been shaky between the two of us, but no reason to suddenly be this distant from me."

"So ve need to find out vhat happened on the planet, and then ve can try and figure out vhy it is making them act this vay."

"Correct. But I doubt any of them would just tell us. It would be logical to split up and go ask all three of them at different times so it would not seem obvious as to what we are trying to do."

"Oh, so Chekov could ask Bones, I could ask Kirk, and you could ask Sulu?"

"Those combinations are the best choice as of right now." Spock said as he wondered which way to go about asking the pilot.

"Ve vouldn't just ask them right?"

"Well no, we'd kind of dance around the subject, and just gather as much as we can."

"Oh...and I hawe to deal with the easily angered one vith sedatiwes?"

/.//./

Spock had been able to talk with Sulu when he had inquired about seeing Sulu's garden. Sulu took pride in his garden because of all the care he put into it. In his own words there were only two things he cared about more than his garden and that was Chekov, and piloting the ship.

Spock and Sulu spent about an hour in there, and there was not much conversation except when Sulu would talk about the different types of plants. Spock finally had the chance to bring up the planet when they began talking about the headaches.

"Do you believe there was anything on either of the two planets that could have caused a functioning person to behave differently?" Spock said as he looked at a red rose but kept his vision on the pilot, doing his best to read his emotions.

Guilt was the one that was portrayed in his eyes, and some parts of his face. "Well... I wasn't on Kasaderz, and I didn't see many plants on Izrelity. The planet was made up of many buildings. There were many sports arenas, but the fields used there were artificial. But, my behavior was somewhat out of the ordinary, so there could have been some sort of substance in the air."

"Your behavior changed while on the planet?" Spock said still wondering what the guilt was about.

"I was a lot more laid back. Everyone on the planet was. None of us really cared about our actions or decisions. Everyone was pretty calm until the negotiations began. What was Kasaderz like?" Sulu said obviously changing the subject.

"A very serious planet. Their customs were very unique. They too behaved accordingly until the negotiations began."

"Their customs?" Sulu said curious as to what Spock or Chekov may had done.

"Thank you for allowing me to see your garden. That was very kind of you." Spock ended the conversation briskly and walked out.

/././

"You really should have been there." Uhura said smiling broadly. She and Kirk were eating lunch in the mess hall. She was enjoying a chicken caesar salad while Kirk was eating some sort of meaty sandwich. "Chekov and Spock in dresses. Well, I mean they called them togas but still they totally looked like dresses." Kirk was trying to eat but was having a hard time keeping from laughing. "And they had to wear hair pieces to tell them apart from the girls. Since I have long hair I didn't have to but you would not believe how cute they looked. And then they had to put Kohl on their eyes, which is pretty much makeup and Chekov told Spock it made his eyes pop! Pop! And Spock told Chekov it did the same for them. I mean I understand why we had headaches after wards, that behavior was just so out of character. So what happened on Izrelity?"

Kirk managed to stop laughing and try to answer her question. "Not much. I mean it was like one big fraternity party until the negotiations. Then it was just a cesspool of testosterone."

"There were no girls there?" Uhura said before chomping on a piece of iceberg lettuce.

"There were a few," Kirk said suddenly feeling guilty. This didn't go unnoticed by Uhura, but she pretended to ignore it. "but the guys were very protective of them. Since they were the only ones there. And so they didn't want them to shamelessly flirt. So yeah, we didn't see a lot of them."

Uhura raised in eyebrow somewhat disbelieving. "Hmm... Well your time doesn't sound as fun as mine, but it's not like I'm going to hold that against you. Care to tell me why McCoy has become so distant over the past few days?"

"Can't tell. Care to tell me how the two of you got together?"

Uhura glared at him. "We're not together. We're just good friends. I'm worried about him. I haven't had a chance to talk to him cause he seems to be ignoring me. Much like you've been avoiding Spock."

"I haven't been avoiding Spock." Kirk said sheepishly. "I've just been really busy."

"Really? You have time to eat lunch with your communications officer, but not any time to spend with your First Officer?"

"Well, I actually don't have that much time. Thanks for reminding me." Kirk stood up before Uhura had the chance to say anything. Before she had time to stand up herself he was out of the room.

/.//./

Chekov really had no reason to go to the sick bay. And any time he heard of the Captain going there when there was no reason there was always talk of hypo-sprays. Of course when he didn't go there when he was supposed to go, there was also talk of hypo-sprays. In all fairness if there was talk of the CMO there was talk of hypo-sprays. So when Scotty hurt his leg and needed assistance to the medical bay Chekov was there ready to help.

Scotty's leg was treated quickly and the engineer left as soon as he could to repair whatever had broken when he sprained his leg. Chekov was left with the Doctor. Before he had the chance to ask anything McCoy started speaking.

"I know why you're here, and I have no comment on the whole matter."

"Sir I vasn't going to ask about that matter."

"What were you going to ask about Ensign?" McCoy said turning to look at the young man.

"I...vell I vas going to ask about that matter, but hov did you knov I vould?"

"You think I don't speak with one of my closest friends? Sulu had told Kirk Spock asked him about the matter, and then Uhura had also inquired about what happened. None of us are proud about what happened on the planet, and we don't want to drag you three down with us."

"Vhat happened on the planet sir?"

McCoy scoffed. "A situation that doesn't make any of us proud. We don't...well, I know I don't want Uhura to hate me. And we might not be as committed as the Captain and his First Officer or you and Mr. Sulu, but I don't want her to detest me just yet. I think we'll all wait to tell you guys so you aren't gtaring daggers into us just yet."

"I don't mean to be impolite sir, but if you don't tell us, it is just as likely that ve vill begin glaring daggers at you. Vith the exception of First Officer Spock. He vould most likely just brood quietly to himself. Newertheless, ve vould most likely forgiwe you sooner if you vould tell us nov."

McCoy smirked. "Thank you for the advice Chekov. However, none of us are ready to tell you just yet."

Chekov was a reasonable young man. He had to be when working on one of the very few ships that was still functioning. But every one has a time they snap. "Vhat did you do that is so terrible that you can't tell the people vho really care about you?!" he snapped as he stormed out.

McCoy had to hold back a laugh. "That kid is cute even when he's angry."

(Hey everybody. I'm all better. I don't know if I made it obvious in this story, but like Charles, I'm vegan. Or was. I mean I am again now, but Thursday and Friday, my friend had been given me dairy products without telling me. Since I hadn't had them for awhile, I got very sick...and was throwing up a lot. It was really icky. But I am better now, and thanks for everyone who worried. You guys are so sweet. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise I'll try to make the next parts better. As soon as get some new ideas. I would like at least one review before I continue. Thank You.)


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Star Trek

(Hey, I don't know if everyone got an alert, but chapter 20 has been posted, it is no longer an author's note. Warning: I HAD TO GET PIKE IN HERE. Because seriously, he was tortured and he still hits the guy with his first shot? And not many people made suggestions.)

And really they could just go in circles, trying to get the ones they love trying to tell them why they were avoiding them, and getting annoyed, and being coy, and skillfully trying to get an answer, except they're on a space ship. In space. Where there are aliens and diplomatic ventures and people, like a head-strong captain, his best friends, and a very good fencer, are constantly getting hurt by aliens and said diplomatic mission. (Because if JTK is involved something always seems to go down the way it shouldn't)

So Spock, Uhura, and Chekov stop trying to find out what happened. Because the ones they love are recklessly dangerous. (Or get dragged along because they can tend to the wounds the recklessly dangerous ones get) Which means you have to love them as much as possible so they know that they have someone who loves them. And when they are losing way to much blood for a human, they hold on because they know they have someone who loves them.

That doesn't mean that the three stopped wondering. But they respected the ones they loved and didn't bring it up.

Which confused the hell out of Kirk, Bones, and Sulu. But they didn't bring that up.

/././

And then one of the diplomatic missions takes them relatively close to Earth, so it's no surprise to see Ambassador Pike.

It is a surprise to Kirk when, during a private conversation with the man, his relationship with Spock is brought up.

"How did you even find out?" Kirk said mouth gapping.

A grin, that Kirk knows his face has done many times before, plays across Pike's face. "I guessed, and your reaction answered."

Kirk would've face-palmed himself, but Captain's don't do that. "I.. wow. So wait what was the question?"

"To many to ask within the small amount of time I have to talk with you, alone, without the Klingons thinking that we're planning something, so I'll just say this, You do anything to hurt him, in any way, and I'll have you out of the Captain's chair, and the Federation so fast your head will be spinning. Is that clean son?" Pikes face was serious, and Kirk could tell that this was no laughing matter.

"Crystal sir." He said swallowing a gulp.

"Fantastic. Door open." And with that Christopher Pike left.

\.\.\

Of course, Pike didn't just have fatherly feelings for Spock. While his conversation with Kirk was short and brief because suspicion arose quickly when a Captain and a man of high power talked, not much arose when an Ambassador and a close companion chatted, especially when they hadn't seen each other for awhile.

When Pike had first met Kirk he had been beaten but, as always, never broken. Pike had known his father and his mother, and could feel the young man's personality radiating off of him. He had liked the boy from the moment he met him. So of course he encouraged him to join Star Fleet. If Kirk's actions in the bar had been any sort of reference, Winona could use a break. Pike would never go as far as to say that Kirk saw him as a father figure, but he knew the boy respected him. And he respected the over confident non-believer in no-win situations. Pike didn't want to see Spock hurt, but he also didn't want to see Kirk hurt. He could tell from the stories he heard about the young man, that Kirk didn't usually stay with one person for more than one night. And Pike would almost bet money that Spock had also heard these stories. So a talk with the Vulcan was in order.

"It's nice to see you Spock." Pike said smiling broadly to the younger man in the room.

"Same to you Ambassador."

"So, I do actually have matters to talk to you about." Pike said. Though he would like to talk about the man's relationship, he did actually need to inform the Vulcan of something that he really didn't want to.

"And what would that be sir?"

"I'm sad that I have to be the one to tell you this, but Miss Charlotte has passed away."

Brief sadness passed through Spock's eyes very quickly, but was soon shoved away. "That is quite unfortunate. Do you have the details on what happened?"

"Not with me, but I'm sure I could get them sent to you. She had specified that she would like you to take care of her will."

"I don't believe we will have a shore leave on Earth for awhile."

"She was aware of this also. Most of the stuff is transferable through the net, and I'm sure she would understand if you can't get to it all right away." Spock nodded. "Now, I hate to venture so far off topic, but I don't know when I will see you again, so I feel that I need to deal with the might be problem on hand."

"Problem?" Spock said quirking an eyebrow.

"The relationship that is forming between you and the captain." And suddenly some sort of emotion that Pike can't even begin to describe because there are just too many emotions mixed together in Spock's eyes but the most prominent is fear. And no, Spock's isn't overly emotional, Pike would assure you of that, but Pike and Kirk both have known him long enough to read his eyes. And Pike can see the fear, and guilt, and shame and he knows he has to say something but he can't exactly find the right words, so he simply opens his mouth and lets the gibberish spill out. "I'm not saying that the relationship is a problem! I mean well... it has the potential to be a problem, but I'm not talking about it in the context that Star Fleet doesn't encourage relationships between Captain's and anyone, but that wasn't the problem I was really talking about. I mean, the two of you had a rocky start, and I don't want to see either of you hurt so, I mean..." Pike realized that he had rambled a bit to much. He was usually a collected man, and he remembered only being this flustered once before. And that was when talking with his son's girlfriend. "Dear Lord," he thought to himself, "Kirk is not your son, Christopher."

"Sir, I... Thank you." Spock said so quietly Pike almost didn't catch it. "Thank you for understanding. I didn't mean to have an outburst like that, and if it bother you in any way I apolo-"

"Spock, showing emotions is not an offense. And I'll leave you with that. Don't let what Kirk used to be get in the way of what the two of you may become." He smiled at the somewhat confused man standing in front of him. He maneuvered his chair to the door as the door slid open and Pike made his way out.

\./

Way further into the future, Kirk and Spock would sit in San Francisco and their talks with Christopher would come up. They would laugh(mostly Kirk) and think about the affect the man had on their lives. Then they would make their way back inside where Spock would prepare dinner. They both would know they had to leave the next day to do their jobs, so they would enjoy themselves together for the remainder of the time.

But right now, there was turmoil in the space and in their hearts. So they would need to get that straightened out before they could get to that point. Which was okay, because no good relationship is cut and dry. That never makes for a good story to tell your kids.

\/\/\/

So they went back to the Enterprise and Kirk asked Spock over to play chess. And they played, and Spock won(like every game they played). And both were a little to tired to do anything yet, and Kirk was wanting to take it slow and Spock wouldn't know how to go about doing anything with the budding relationship. There were just a few chaste kisses and sweet little touches. And Kirk would have asked Spock to stay but Spock said he had business to attend to, so Kirk let him go.

Spock got to his room and opened up the attachment of Charles's will that Pike had sent to him. Everything was very simple. Almost everything went to a museum, and what ever money she had or would make because of her insurance(the fact that an insurance company was still around from the 21st century and that they owed her a lot because of interest intrigued Spock) went to various charities. Spock couldn't help but silently admit that he had expected something a bit more peculiar from the woman. Of course then he got to the end of it, and he couldn't help but let the smile that tugged at his lips briefly flash across his face.

**Oh and Spock honey, this is what you must do for me. That associate of yours who behaved irregularly, and I could totally tell you had a little crush on? Love him. And I don't mean 'Make love to him.' or anything along those lines, but I have a feeling you love him already. So show him your love. But don't get to dramatic honey(not that you will) Just show him with small gestures. Please? And thank you, because you made the last few weeks of my life so much more enjoyable than I thought they would be.**

Charles's had died of brain cancer, which Spock found interesting since she had never showed any symptoms of it. Of course, her death was something Spock felt that he didn't need to dwell on. But he did feel like complying to her wishes. So he went to the Captain's quarters. Unsurprisingly Kirk was not asleep. He was checking over the ship. Though Spock felt quite awkward when he asked the Captain if he could sleep in his bed tonight. The captain had agreed and they woke up yet again the next morning cuddling.

Neither could think of a time that they had felt more content.

(I hope you guys liked. So, tell me the truth. In the next chapter, would you like to see all three of the couples on the ship's romances progressing, or would you like Kirk and Spock to have sex? I won't judge, just leave your opinions in your comments. The next update will be on Friday. Oh and that whole 'talk with my son's girlfriend' happened to me once. I was friends with my (now ex-) boyfriends dad(who was a sub) and we had this awkward talk about me and his son's relationship. Love you guys and please leave some reviews!)


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Star Trek

(With advice from a few good friends, I'm ending the story. Originally, they were going to have sex and such, but I couldn't will myself to write it. Maybe if I get some reviews, I'll do a one-shot of their sex. But, sadly, tonight was not a night for sexy-sex. Enjoy this horribly short end to the story. And all flames will be ignored. So, after this, I will have more time to work on No Thank You and One Night Stand. [Of course, I have no idea where I'm going with One Night Stand.] I will miss all my darling fans, and thank you for the ones who stuck with me till the end of this.)

The next few days passed like the days before. Even when they dealt with rogue aliens or ships that almost always tried to attack them, they would go back to the Captain's room, finish their work, and fall asleep. Then slowly there was kissing. The kissing got more passionate, and then there was touching.

And eventually it dwindled down to _that night._

Kirk was pining Spock underneath him, enjoying that even though Spock was the stronger of the two, he would let himself be submissive underneath Kirk's hands. Kirk lets his hands wander around Spock's body, as he had what seemed like ages ago. Only this time he didn't have to worry, or be afraid of how Spock reacted. Kirk had touched Spock so much since they began sharing a bed he felt as if he knew everything about it.

And even later in the night they got around to actually having sex, Jim admitted to himself, that this was the place he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Not actually inside of Spock, but as close to him as possible. And Spock felt the same way. Eventually they would mind meld, and they would both realize that they had the thought almost simultaneously.

/./

Even further into the future, they would have a five year mission. Their crew would remain the same. They would lose many people, and their would be constant conflict, but Spock and Kirk would remain by each others sides. They would deal with being forced to fall in love because of the many strange things aliens would do. Kirk would be ridden by something that reminded him of a dwarf. (It would never be mentioned again of course) Chekov would do this wonderful little jumping dance to out smart cyborgs. Sulu would run around with his shirt off. Bones would go crazy. (getting fixed of course, but still almost ruining the space-time continuum.) Spock and Kirk would have their hearts broken many times by the other. Spock would nearly kill Kirk, an almost perfect replay of the scene that happened many years before on the bridge. Kirk would get trapped in a woman's body.

They would have a fight. Spock would try to rid himself of his emotions. He would've almost done it too, but Kirk was always there to ruin those plans. Spock would die, and Kirk wouldn't make it there until the last minute. Kirk would inadvertably bring the man back to life, and Spock would live again. They would go back in time and find whales, to save the future. (And if Kirk likes Italian so does Spock) Scotty and Uhura would end up together, as would Chekov and Sulu. And Chekov would almost get himself killed. Of course, everyone on the crew did that lots of times. Kirk would meet Spock's half brother. And see Spock's pain.

They would do much much more, and in the end, neither of them would ever be able to deny the fact that they need each other.

Ever.

(You guys, if you want, just don't leave reviews. If they're going to be flames just don't leave them. Even if you try to pretend it's not. I'm just really not in the mood for them, and I don't want to get them and stop writing my other two stories. But I do love you guys, and I'm sorry it had to end this way.)


End file.
